


[Vietnamese translation] it all seemed so fine until it wasn't.

by higherthan_ (roccketraccoon)



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Fake Chop, M/M, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation, ngược nhưng mà kết có hậu, nhân vật giả vờ chết, tương tư
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccketraccoon/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: đời thật đẹp quá nhưng bất chợt mất đi.‘Mái tóc màu vàng bạch kim trông đẹp lắm, nhưng anh không thể không nghĩ ngợi, và anh nhớ lúc anh luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu của Aleks khi cậu ấy ngủ thiếp đi vào những đêm khuya cùng nhau làm nhiệm vụ theo dõi. Mái tóc vàng kia trông đẹp lắm, nhưng nó cũng là một gợi nhớ quá đau đớn về khoảng thời gian dài dẳng kể từ lúc Aleks bước vào căn nhà đó và không bước ra trở lại.Và, khi anh lên tiếng, giọng anh nghe thật vụn vỡ. Lời nói run rẩy, những cử chỉ nhỏ mà không chắc chắn, đôi mắt nhăn khít lại nhìn Aleks như thể anh đang truy xét cậu ấy, hay đang cố tìm ra được làm thế nào mà cậu ấy có thể trở về từ cái chết.“Mày đã chết rồi mà.”’(James và Aleks vẫn còn trẻ và cùng ở chung một băng nhưng hoàn cảnh và tình huống éo le chia cách họ đi)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it all seemed so fine until it wasn't.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054977) by [gavinsaleks (ohmaggies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmaggies/pseuds/gavinsaleks). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

**khi tử thần đến gọi tên em**

James đã thoải mái quen với khoảng không bên cạnh mình được lấp đầy bởi Aleksandr, và cứ đôi lúc anh lại quay sang nhìn cậu ấy chỉ để chắc chắn rằng cậu ấy vẫn còn đang ở đó. Nó là một thứ mà anh đã không biết đến trong nhiều năm qua; cái cảm giác được có một người lúc nào cũng cạnh bên, sự gần gũi, được có một lý do để ở lại.

Anh nhận được nhiều lời mời từ những băng đối thủ đang tìm mở rộng danh tiếng, và nếu là lúc trước khi gặp Aleks thì anh sẽ mất vài ngày để cân đoán câu trả lời của mình. Nhưng rồi, Aleks bổng lại luôn ở đó cạnh anh, và anh không nghĩ đến chuyện bỏ đi bởi vì anh biết mình sẽ lưu giữ lại ở bất cứ nơi nào Aleks dẫn đến. Và, nếu Aleks là người muốn ở lại, James sẽ không mất thời gian đắn đo đến chuyện rời đi.

Có người hỏi anh rằng anh có bao giờ xem băng nhóm của mình, cái nhà kho và sự thân quen của họ, là mái ấm của anh không, và anh lắp bắp câu trả lời của mình một lúc quá lâu. Bởi vì, anh không biết làm sao thốt lên lời nói rằng mái ấm của anh đang ở cạnh bên anh đây, mái tóc nâu giấu kín bên dưới một chiếc mũ len, một chiếc áo len của James rộng đến mức nó như đang nuốt chửng lấy Aleks.

Họ đã gặp nhau qua một người bạn, và giọng của Aleks thì trầm thấp và khàn khàn, nhưng cậu ấy đã cười to bởi vì điều gì đó James đã nói và tiếng cười ấy là thứ sáng ngời nhất trong căn phòng. James đã cố giữ khoảng cách giữa họ—tập trung vào công việc của mình và cải thiện bản thân, nhưng đôi mắt của Aleks nhăn khít lại khi cậu ấy mỉm cười và James biết ngay là mình đã đổ mất rồi.

Giờ thì tóc của Aleks đã dài hơn đôi phần, vài lọn xoăn tít quanh tai cậu ấy, và đôi tay của cậu ấy thì cứ run bắn lên trong túi quần như thể cậu ấy không biết cách làm sao để ngồi im được. Khi họ gặp nhau, cậu ấy vẫn chỉ là một đứa nhóc thông thạo với một khẩu súng và còn tài giỏi hơn trong việc móc túi, và James biết cậu ấy là người có năng lực; chỉ cần nhìn vào sự lo lắng hằn rõ đằng sau đôi mắt của cậu ấy là bản năng bảo vệ liền nổi dậy bên trong anh.

James suýt đưa cho cậu ấy một khẩu súng chỉ để cho cậu ấy có thứ gì đó để tập trung vào, nhưng rồi anh nhìn xuống thành viên trong băng của mình bên dưới ban công đang lập giao kèo, và lo lắng một chút về chuyện Aleks vô tình bóp cò súng. Cậu ấy làm tốt các nhiệm vụ được giao, nhưng họ ai đều có lúc vụng về và họ không thể làm hỏng vụ này được. Jordan sẽ giết cả hai bọn họ mất, không phải theo nghĩa đen nhưng mà lời cảnh báo vẫn đủ để James biết giữ thân giữ phận.

“Tao cứ có cảm giác không tốt về vụ này,” Aleks nhỏ giọng nói, một tay bồi hồi luồn vào mái tóc nâu của mình.

Có thứ gì đó không đúng, James cũng nhận thấy được, nhưng anh nhìn qua ống nhòm xuống những con người bên dưới. Trong tai anh, anh có thể nghe thấy nhịp đập trái tim mình đang dần tăng lên, và tiếng Aleks hít thở sâu một ngụm khí thật to. Họ đã quen với công đoạn của các giao kèo như thế này, vụ này không có gì quá khó cả, nhưng nghi ngờ chiếm đoạt lấy không khí xung quanh họ, và Aleks di chuyển tới lui như thể cậu ấy không chắc mình nên làm gì.

“Tụi nó biết mình đang làm gì mà, đừng lo nữa,” anh cố an ủi, mong rằng giọng nói của mình nghe chắc chắn hơn cảm nhận của bản thân. "Tụi mình làm mấy vụ như thế này biết bao nhiêu lần rồi hả? Lần này thì có gì khác chứ?"

“Tao không biết,” Aleks gần như than lên, và cậu ấy nhìn xuống chân mình, mắt khép chặt lại. “Có gì đó—Nó cứ không đúng đấy, James ơi.”

Có nhiều giọng nói vang lên từ bên dưới, một vài giọng thuộc về những người mà James đã quen biết biết bao nhiêu lâu, và sự chú ý của anh được tách đôi giữ họ và Aleks. Aleks, với nét mặt tái mét, hơi thở gấp gáp hơn thường lệ, và cậu ấy không có khẩu súng của mình trong tay.

Giao kèo và trao đổi như thế này có thể trở tệ chỉ trong giây lát, và trong một phút ngắn ngủi, trọng lực như biến mất khỏi đáy bụng của James. Bụng anh cồn cào, làm anh cảm thấy buồn nôn, và anh biết là do Aleks, một người lúc nào cũng trông thật điềm tĩnh và chắc chắn, giờ lại mang trên mặt một ánh nhìn như thể mọi thứ sẽ trở tệ chỉ trong một giây sau.

“Tao nghĩ tụi mình nên chuồn thôi,” Aleks nói, giọng nói bất chợt nghe thật gần. James ngước nhìn lên từ chỗ mình đang quỳ trên sàn, và nhìn thấy Aleks lập lừng bên trên anh. “Tao không biết nữa, tao không thích vụ này chút nào.”

“Mày có bao giờ thích thứ gì đâu,” James đùa giọng mắng, mong rằng như thế đã đủ để trấn an cả Aleks và bản thân anh. “Cho tụi nó thêm năm phút nữa đi. Rồi nếu mà mày vẫn còn thấy có gì không đúng, tụi mình sẽ bảo Jordan hủy vụ này và nhấn nút biến khỏi đây ngay lập tức.”

Giọng nói phát lớn, âm thanh một khẩu súng lạch cạch trên mặt bàn, và một ngôn ngữ mà James không biết chợt áp đảo cuộc nói chuyện. Sự việc đang leo thang, rõ ràng từ âm thanh và những tiếng hét cả anh và Aleks có thể nghe thấy, và trong một lúc, chỉ một lúc ngắn thôi, James nghĩ đến chuyện bỏ đi.

Anh có thể nắm lấy tay Aleks và họ có thể bỏ chạy; đơn thuần biến mất, đi sống ở nơi nào đó an toàn hơn, lập một băng mới của riêng họ. Họ đã vài lần ngắn gọn nói về chuyện này, và Aleks chủ yếu chỉ ngước mắt nhìn, giọng nói vỡ òa và khác lạ với chất giọng thông thường khi cậu ấy đồng ý. James nói, 'Đi thôi, đi với tao nè,' và Aleks còn sợ lắm nhưng cậu ấy không phản đối.

Chỉ là, họ không có ý định rời đi. Họ đã nói về chuyện đó, và James có một danh sách trong điện thoại mình ghi tên những người mà anh có thể tin cậy cùng tham gia với anh. Đúng thật là danh sách đó rất ngắn, nhưng nếu anh có Aleks, thì anh không cần gì nhiều nữa. Anh không nhớ từ khi nào mà bản thân lại trở nên ủy mị đến vậy, cho Aleks mượn đồ của mình rồi xoa xoa đầu cậu ấy, và nghĩ đến chuyện cả hai bọn họ ở bên nhau mãi mãi, nhưng nó cũng đã xảy ra rồi.

Cứ dần dần, qua khoảng thời gian bên nhau, danh hiệu Immortal (Bất Tử) trở thành cái tên Aleks thôi, và Nova (Sao Băng) giờ chỉ là James, và James không thể nhớ nhiều về khoảng thời gian nằm giữa từ đó đến nay nhưng anh biết chữ yêu vướng trong miệng mình nghe không thuận tai cho lắm. Nó có cảm giác như bông gòn mắc kẹt trong cuống họng anh, xé nát lời nói của anh thành từng mảnh, nhưng mà, anh yêu Aleks.

Nói ra, họ đã trải qua cùng nhau đủ chuyện để anh khỏi phải; nói ra, anh không cần phải thốt thành tiếng nhưng Aleks nhìn anh và anh biết rằng cậu ấy cũng có cảm giác tương tự. Họ là bạn, và họ hòa hợp với nhau tốt đến mức James không thể nhớ được cuộc đời của mình lúc tiền-Aleks là ra sao, và không chắc là anh muốn làm thế.

Sau lưng anh, anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng Aleks lắc lắc khẩu súng trong tay, và ý nghĩ về chuyện cậu ấy cần lấy nó không phải là một dấu hiệu tốt.

Họ đã từng bị bắn rồi, và chỉ một vài tháng trước, James là người phải cà nhắc bước đi với một viên đạn ghim sâu trong đùi, Aleks luôn miệng mắng anh vì đã nhảy ra trước đường đạn. Anh nghĩ về lúc đó trông Aleks thật nhỏ bé, và viên đạn kia lại quá dễ dàng biến thành phát chí tử, và dòng máu trong người anh liền trở nên lạnh cóng.

“James— Nova, mình cần phải—”

Mảnh đất bên dưới họ run ầm lên, và Aleks cuốn tay mình thật chặt quanh cơ bắp của James để kéo anh đứng dậy. Ban công nơi họ đang đứng có cảm giác như nó sắp sụp đổ và kéo theo cả hai bọn họ, tiếng súng vang bật khỏi lan can, và James cho phép Aleks dẫn anh vào căn phòng gần nhất cạnh cầu thang.

Aleks yên lặng quá, tay di chuyển để nắm lấy vai của James, mặt trắng bệch bởi lo lắng, và ánh mắt lướt nhìn James để tìm vết thương. Anh vẫn ổn, anh nghĩ, nhưng có một vết cắt trên má của Aleks đang bắt đầu đổ máu, và Aleks vứt súng mình xuống sàn.

Họ đã quen với chuyện này rồi, quen với chuyện bị thương và kéo người kia ra khỏi hướng nguy hiểm đang tiến tới, nhưng nét mặt của Aleks lúc này lại là thứ James chưa từng thấy trước đây. Hai mắt mở toang trong lo lắng, đôi môi căng thẳng hé mở, và khuôn mắt trẻ trung nhưng nhìn gần thì lại bị sẫm tối bởi những ý kí ức không hay.

Tay của Aleks dừng lại trên má James, ngón tay nhẹ nhàng xoa dịu làn da nơi đó, và James đưa tay lên để cầm lấy cổ tay Aleks và nhẹ nhàng đẩy tay cậu ấy đi. Aleks, với nét mặt lo lắng và phiền muộn, giờ càng ngày càng ít giống một tên tội phạm hơn. Cậu ấy đã từng ra tay giết người, từng ở cùng một phòng khi người khác bị tra tấn, nhưng cậu ấy vẫn còn trẻ quá.

“Tao không sao mà, Aleks, tao—” James thì thầm, cho phép sự chú ý của mình thoáng qua khắp khuôn mặt của Aleks rồi dừng lại ở đôi mắt cậu ấy. “Đúng là suýt nữa thì tiêu. Nhưng tao không sao cả.”

“Đệt,” Aleks nói, và nét mềm mại trên khuôn mặt của cậu ấy biến mất khi cậu ấy lùi lại để nhặt lấy súng của mình.

Âm thanh cuộc chiến bên ngoài kéo sự chú ý của họ về phía cửa, Aleks nhìn James và James cũng chỉ biết nhìn lại. Giao kèo trở tệ rồi, _tệ lắm,_ và giờ họ phải đối mặt với hậu quả của việc chọc giận những con người đầy quyền lực.

Điện thoại của James reo lên trong túi quần, rung rung trên đùi anh, và anh đưa tay lấy nó ra. Có một tin nhắn được gửi đến từ Jordan, nói rằng tụi nó đang ở bên ngoài và đang chống cự lại bọn lính đánh thuê, và James và Aleks có đúng năm phút để bắt kịp tụi nó không thì tụi nó sẽ bỏ đi. Tụi nó sẽ không vô tình mà bỏ mặc họ ở lại đây, James biết điều đó, nhưng mà tin nhắn vẫn ghi ra rõ ràng trên màn hình điện thoại.

_tụi bây không ra kịp là bọn tao sẽ chuồn trước đó_

“Lũ khốn đó định bỏ mặc mình mà chạy à?” Aleks hỏi, lo lắng hòa cùng với cơn tức giận mệt nhoài. “Có nhớ lần trước chuyện gì đã xảy ra không? Mày bị bắn rồi khi họ quay lại thì thấy mày nằm đó đổ máu lên quần của tao đó.”

James biết là Aleks đang cố giữ không khí tươi tỉnh, mặc dù giọng nói của cậu ấy thì lại mất dần vẻ tự tin mà cậu ấy muốn thể hiện, và anh chỉ biết mỉm cười trấn an cậu ấy. Chỉ cần họ ra khỏi được cửa chính, từ đó trở đi thì không còn gì khó nữa; Jordan và đám còn lại có thể giúp họ đỡ được đường đạn và cho họ đủ thời gian để chạy đến xe tẩu thoát.

“Tụi nó không bỏ mình đâu,” anh nói, và mong rằng lời nói nghe thành thật hơn cảm giác trong lòng anh. “Cầm súng trong tay chưa?”

Aleks đưa khẩu súng lục trong tay phải của mình lên như muốn nói rằng ‘tất nhiên là rồi’. James gật đầu nhìn cậu ấy, lắc lắc khẩu súng trong tay mình để cho Aleks biết rằng anh cũng đã sẵn sàng, và họ cùng nhau quay về phía cửa, giọng nói từ bên ngoài vang vọng vào bên trong căn phòng nơi họ đang đứng.

“Chuẩn bị đi,” James nói nhỏ, và anh có thể đoán từ ánh mắt kiên định trên gương mặt của Aleks là có thể cậu ấy quen những con người đang ở phía bên kia cánh cửa. “Tụi mình diệt gọn tụi nó rồi chạy như điên ra ngoài cửa, biết chưa?”

Nét mặt hiện tại của Aleks là thứ James chưa từng thấy trước đây, khóe miệng cong xuống, đôi mày nhăn khít lại, khiến cho cậu ấy trong nửa giận nửa bồi hồi. Đó là thứ cuối cùng James nhớ được sau cái lần anh đã ăn đạn vào đùi để đỡ cho Aleks, và Aleks cũng đã có cùng nét mặt đó khi James đưa ra đề nghị rằng họ nên từ bỏ băng nhóm hiện tại của họ.

“Tao không thích chuyện này, mày ơi,” Aleks lầm bầm, tay lục xùng bên dưới chiếc áo khoác quá cỡ của mình để lộ ra một con dao cậu ấy đã giấu trên hông. “Cứ có cảm giác không đúng, tao biết mà.”

Cánh cửa ngắt đi lời nói tiếp theo của Aleks, và James bắn một viên thẳng vào phía cửa, máu đỏ phun trào xuống tấm thảm cạnh chân anh. Đúng là bừa bộn lắm, nhưng không phải là thứ ho phải nghĩ đến, và anh nghe thấy Aleks hét gì đó bằng tiếng Nga qua cuộc hỗn loạn theo sau.

Từng tên một, bọn lính đánh thuê ngã nhào xuống sàn, và James quỳ cạnh từng tên để kiểm tra người họ. Anh nhặt được vài viên đạn cho một khẩu súng hiện tại anh không mang theo, một khẩu súng pháo gắn vào đùi của ai đó, và vứt sang Aleks một miếng kẹo cao su dính đầy máu.

“Giỡn nhạt quá,” Aleks nói, và James cau có cười lên một tiếng khi miếng kẹo lại bị ném vào vai anh. “Đừng hòng tao bỏ cái đó vào miệng nha, thằng chó.”

“Lời nói nghe sao chói tai quá,” James khịt mũi, nhưng anh không tài nào giấu được nụ cười trên mặt mình, kể cả khi sàn nhà rung động dưới chân anh. Nó có cảm giác như sàn nhà sắp sụp nát, và anh phớt lờ nó một lúc để ghi nhớ nụ cười ấm áp mà Aleks đang gửi tặng anh.

“Im đi.”

Aleks trông thật e thẹn dưới ánh nhìn của James, và hình ảnh ấy là một thứ mà anh không bao giờ muốn quên đi. Aleks, với một tay đút vào túi quần trong khi tay kia cầm súng, mái tóc bù xù từ lúc cậu ấy đã lúng túng vò đầu mình, cái cách cậu ấy chợt trông thật nhỏ bé khi James nhìn cậu ấy thật kỹ.

Nhưng mà, Aleks đang nhìn về hướng khác, về phía xa, ánh mắt mơ màng như thể cậu ấy không hẳn còn là bản thân, và James quay đầu mình để theo đuôi ánh nhìn đó.

“Mày thấy gì à?” James hỏi, và một sự yên lặng điếng tai đáp lời anh.

James cho phép bản thân quay đầu lại, chạm mắt với Aleks một lúc ngắn, trước khi anh đứng dậy khỏi nơi mình đang quỳ trên mặt đất. Bọn họ ai cũng đều lo âu, đó đơn giản là thói quen của bất kì ai trong công việc này, lối sống này của họ, và James đưa mắt nhìn Aleks như muốn hỏi ‘mày vẫn ổn chứ?’

“Tao muốn chuồn lẹ khỏi chỗ này thôi,” Aleks nói, đợi chờ James cho cậu ấy tín hiệu rằng anh cũng sẵn sàng bỏ đi. “Mái nhà nghe như sắp sụp xuống rồi đó mày.”

Bọn họ di chuyển xuống hành lang, James dùng tay ra tín hiệu cho Aleks theo sau, và họ bước qua bãi xác chết trên cầu thang. James không mong đợi gì nhiều từ chỗ này, anh thú thật, nhưng đúng là buồn thật khi thấy mọi thứ đang dần ngã sụp xung quanh họ.

“Mốt già rồi, tụi mình mua một chỗ giống vậy nè,” giọng nói của Aleks vang vọng từ sau lưng James. “Nhà to cửa lớn, sàn đá hoa cương, thảm đỏ trải dài trên cầu thang— tao ngán xi măng quá rồi, James ơi.”

“Sàn đá hoa cương hả? Phải không đó?” James đáp lại, và tiếng cãi vả thân thiện từ cả hai cho họ chút thư thản khỏi sự hỗn loạn đang lập lùng xung quanh. “Tao cứ tưởng mày thích đồ gỗ hơn chứ, kiểu cabin gỗ các thứ; nhà một tầng thôi.”

“Không đâu nhé,” Aleks nói, nụ cười hằn rõ trong giọng nói của cậu ấy. “Tao có mơ thì phải mơ cho lớn chứ. Mày có biết bao nhiêu tiền mà sao mơ tới thứ đơn giản quá, cái thằng rẻ mạt kia.”

James bật cười, bước xuống cầu thang và quay lại để nhìn Aleks. Cậu ấy dừng lại chỉ vài bước xuống tầng dưới, khẩu súng cầm hờ trong tay, và James biết cậu ấy quá rõ để nhận ra sự chần chừ trong dáng người của cậu ấy. Vẫn còn tiếng súng phát lên từ phía xa, và ở giữa họ, James có thể nghe thấy tiếng băng nhóm của mình hét gào.

Nhưng mà, mọi thứ lại trở nên bất động khi ánh mắt anh dõi theo Aleks.

“Tao— Mày nghĩ mày sẽ bỏ đi sau vụ này à? Mày cứ nói về chuyện đó hoài và vụ này hỏng mất rồi, và tao sẽ không giận nếu mày bỏ đi thật bởi vì cái nghề này đúng là tệ quá nhưng mà—”

“Giờ không phải là lúc để nói về chuyện đó đâu, Aleksandr.”

“Tao biết chứ, James. Tất nhiên là tao biết.” Và có một chút gì đó nghe như sự thất vọng trong lời nói của cậu ấy, như thể cậu ấy đã biết là James sẽ không muốn nói về chuyện này và anh thậm chí còn không muốn bận tâm. “Tao chỉ nghĩ là _có thể_ mình nên nói về chuyện này thôi.”

“Sao tự nhiên mày lại nổi nóng với tao?” James mắng, đa nghi mỉm cười mà nhìn Aleks. “Tụi mình đang phải lo chạy trốn này, mày không thấy sao, mình không đơn thuần dừng lại và nói về— về vấn đề cá nhân được. Trừ khi mày tự nhiên nổi hứng lại muốn bị bắn vào người.”

Aleks trừng mắt nhìn anh, và cậu ấy trông như cậu Aleks anh đã gặp nhiều tháng trước; lúng túng nhún người tại chỗ không yên, ánh mắt bất chợt quá ngây thơ và hồn nhiên. Nó làm cho trái tim của James quặn thắt bởi thứ gì đó mà anh biết đến với cái tên ‘tội lỗi’.

“Tao xin lỗi,” anh nói nhỏ, và Aleks tránh khỏi ánh mắt của anh. “Aleksandr này, tao—”

Một vụ nổ ở phía bên phải của họ ngắt lời James, Aleks cúi người tìm chỗ trú trên cầu thang, áp chặt người mình vào tường. James bị đánh bật sang một bên, súng rơi khỏi tay và văng vụt vào nơi nào đó mà anh không còn nhìn thấy được.

“Nova!” Aleks thét lên, giọng trầm lắng và khàn khàn, và quá xa khỏi tâm trí không yên của James.

Một vài phút trôi qua trước khi James có thể di chuyển trở lại, cả người ê nhức nơi anh ngã ập xuống mặt đất lạnh lẽo và khắt khe. Toàn lưng của anh như đang cháy bỏng, và anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng Aleks đang hét gọi tên anh qua màn khói và tro ngăn chặn ánh mắt họ tìm được nhau.

Nó làm anh nhớ đến một phi vụ của họ trong quá khứ, và sau đó thì họ sẽ cười về chuyện này cùng nhau ở góc tối trong nhà kho của họ, nhưng còn bây giờ thì một nỗi lo âu thầm kín khắc ghi sâu trong tâm trí của James. Một câu lệnh— _tìm Aleks, tìm lối ra_ — lững lờ và lặp lại trong đầu anh.

“Ở đây này! Tao ở bên này!” anh kêu to, biết rằng lời nói thốt ra như một tiếng ho hơn là bất cứ thứ gì có ý nghĩa.

Một bàn tay làm anh giật mình, đặt lên vai anh, ngón tay cuốn chặt lấy bờ vai. Anh có thể nhận ra con người này ở bất cứ đâu, nỗi lo biến mất và nhanh chóng được thay thế bởi sự nhẹ nhõm; điện thoại của anh, buồn cười thay, lại rung lên trong túi quần và phá vỡ sự im lặng giữa họ.

“Trời đất ơi, James,” Aleks nói, rồi nhẹ nhàng vòng một tay dưới vai James để giúp đỡ anh đứng dậy.

Không khí trở lại bên trong phổi của James, sàn nhà không còn xoay chuyển dưới chân anh, và Aleks ôm chặt lấy anh một lúc lâu hơn cần thiết. Xung quanh họ, làn khói dần tan biến, hiện ra trên mặt Aleks lại thêm một vết cắt, đau đớn và dễ nhận thấy.

“Cảm ơn đã cứu mạng tao.”

“Ừ, cứ coi đây là tao trả ơn những lần mày đã cứu tao đi,” Aleks cười, và nét mặt của cậu ấy liền trở nên nghiêm túc khi James cố di chuyển nhưng chỉ có thể nhăn mày than đau. “Mày bị thương à?”

Cậu ấy chợt trông năm năm trẻ hơn, vẫn chưa đầy hai mươi mốt tuổi, mái tóc bù xù vén sau tai, và James phải mất một giây mới lấy lại được hơi thở của mình. Anh hẳn đang trông như một đống hỗn loạn so với cậu ấy, cao hơn Aleks và to tướng hơn, tóc đẫm mồ hôi và chui ra khỏi chiếc mũ len anh đang đội.

“Bị té ập xuống đất, chắc giờ bầm tím vài chỗ rồi,” anh nói, giảm nhẹ thương tích của mình vì nỗi lo âu của Aleks hơn là bản thân mình. “Lẹ lẹ ra khỏi đây thôi, tao ngán chỗ này lắm rồi.”

Aleks đã nói đúng, vào lúc trước, khi cậu ấy cứ di chuyển tới lui và nói rằng họ nên rời đi thôi. Lúc đó James lẽ ra nên nghe lời và bỏ đi cùng cậu ấy, hỗ trợ từ bên ngoài thay vì phải đối mặt với sự hỗn loạn đang diễn ra xung quanh họ. Aleks đã nói đúng, cậu ấy dường như lúc nào cũng đúng; James cần phải học cách đặt lòng tin vào bản năng của chính bản thân mình.

Cửa trước mở toang ra, hai cánh cửa áp chặt vào tường bên cạnh họ, và James không đẩy Aleks khỏi người anh khi anh cảm thấy bàn tay của cậu ấy áp nhẹ vào sống lưng anh. Anh đã quen với sự gần gũi này, và sự quen thuộc trong cảm giác luôn biết rằng Aleks đang ở cạnh anh cũng đủ cho anh nghiến chặt răng và bước đi mặc cho cơn đau chạy dài phiến lưng anh.

“Sắp tới rồi,” Aleks thì thầm, súng cầm trong tay vỗ nhẹ lên đùi anh. “Giờ thì yên rồi nhưng vẫn có thể tụi nó đang trốn và đợi mình ra.”

James không phản đối, và tựa vào vòng tay của Aleks, phớt lờ nụ cười nhỏ bé trên môi Aleks trước hành động của anh. Đây là bọn họ đây, cô độc giữa hỗn loạn nhưng vẫn ở cạnh nhau; James đã nghĩ về chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu anh phải đi hết quãng đời này mà không có Aleks, và ý nghĩ đó cắn xé thâm tâm anh đau đến mức anh không bao giờ dám nghĩ đến nó.

Luôn luôn là cả hai bọn họ, sẽ mãi là như thế, và anh không dừng chân để nghĩ ngợi về hoàn cảnh nào khác cả.

Chiếc xe tẩu thoát của họ nằm ở phía cuối đường vào ga-ra, đèn sáng lên ra hiệu băng của họ đang đợi bên trong, và James phớt lờ khi Aleks đẩy anh về phía trước khi họ nghe thấy tiếng hét lên từ bên trong căn nhà. Hiện diện của Aleks bên cạnh anh giờ biến mất rồi, và cậu ấy lùi về phía sau James để nhìn về phía cửa.

“Ra xe trước đi, tao sẽ giữ chân tụi nó.”

James quay lại để bắt lấy cậu ấy, bàn tay vụng về túm lấy phiến vải của chiếc áo Aleks đang mặc. “Mày bị ngu hả? Nếu mình nhanh chân thì có thể ra xe cùng nhau mà.”

“Cứ để tao,” Aleks đáp lại, và có một chất giọng trong lời nói của cậu ấy mà James không nhận ra. “Mày bị thương rồi, đi đứng còn không vững. Tao sẽ bắn tụi nó cho đến khi mày an toàn rồi mày có thể bắn hỗ trợ cho tao từ trong xe cho đến khi tao bắt kịp mày.”

Aleks ngập ngừng, và khi cậu ấy lùi lại vài bước, James buông tay mình khỏi áo của cậu ấy. Anh chợt thấy nhớ sự an toàn bên trong toà nhà kia, với Aleks bồi hồi muốn rời đi, và tự hỏi rằng từ lúc nào mà chuyện lại thành ra tệ như thế này.

“James à,” cậu ấy nói, “làm điều này vì tao đi, nhé?”

Không có thời gian để trả lời, Aleks vứt chiếc mũ len mình đang đội sang một bên và luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu bù xù của mình. Xong rồi, cậu ấy dùng một tay đẩy James lùi lại, tay còn lại cầm chắc lấy khẩu súng của mình, và James cho phép bản thân chập choạng lùi lại vài bước trong khi anh dõi theo tấm lưng của Aleks biến vào cửa trước của ngôi nhà.

Nó cứ như đang xem một bộ phim vậy, khi anh bị bỏ lại đó trong khi Aleks quay lưng bước đi, trong đầu hét lớn rằng anh nên làm gì đó đi; _bất cứ thứ gì._ Anh đã một lần đỡ đạn cho Aleks, dùng thân che chắn cho Aleks khi lựu đạn phát nổ, nhưng anh cảm thấy vô cùng bất lực trước sự thật rằng anh không thể làm gì cả.

Anh không thể làm gì, chỉ biết đứng đó trong khi ai đó chạy đến cạnh anh, gọi tên anh. Là Jordan, đang cố kéo người anh lại, và James thở ra một hơi thật run rẩy.

“Aleksandr, nó— nó trở vào trong rồi, tụi mình không thể bỏ nó lại được.”

“Vào trong đó hả?” Jordan thở dài, nhưng giọng nói của nó biểu thị rằng nó nhiều phần thất vọng hơn là bất ngờ.

Điều xảy ra tiếp theo xảy ra quá nhanh khiến James không kịp thốt nên lời, chỉ biết đứng đó trong khi Jordan kéo người anh lại, miệng vô ý mắng rủa đủ thứ. Người ta cứ nói rằng mọi thứ di chuyển chậm hơn khi mình ở trong khoảnh khắc đó, nhưng James nhìn thấy cuộc đời của mình lóe sáng rồi tàn đi ngay trước mắt.

Một phút, ngôi nhà vẫn còn nguyên vẹn nằm đó; phút tiếp theo, James nghe thấy một tiếng hét rồi một vụ nổ, đôi chân run bắn lên bởi trận động đất nhỏ trước khi thứ vừa mới còn đó giờ đã tan biến đi. Hai tầng lầu, đổ ào xuống, chẳng còn gì ngoài một bãi đá vụn, mùi hương còn lưu lại từ thuốc nổ, và James và Jordan chỉ biết đứng đó mà ngước nhìn.

James không trì hoãn chuyện anh biết rõ sẽ xảy đến, trái tim quặn thắt trong lồng ngực và hai gối ngã quỵ xuống mặt đất xi măng cứng nhắc. Mọi thứ dừng lại chỉ đủ lâu để tâm trí anh bắt kịp với chuyện vừa xảy ra, và lưng của anh đau nhói, và mọi thứ có cảm giác thật tê tái khi Jordan cố kéo người anh đứng dậy.

“James ơi, mình phải đi thôi. James—”

“Aleksandr!”

Tội lỗi có cảm giác như hoả thiêu, như anh đang bị đốt cháy từ trong ra ngoài, và nỗi buồn có cảm giác như băng giá, như sự tê tái và tĩnh động. Anh vẫn chưa hẳn tìm ra được cảm giác nào là đau đớn hơn.

.

— _bốn năm sau._

.

“Anh có còn muốn tuyển thêm người không?”

Trevor đang đứng lấp ló phía trên James, nơi anh đang ngồi cầm điện thoại trong tay, và trong một giây, James muốn bảo thằng nhóc đi phá người khác đi. Cả đám bọn họ ai cũng đều mệt mỏi và mang thương tích đầy người, mấy phi vụ gần đây đều kết thúc với thương vong và thất bại, và James không muốn phải cần người đến giúp, nhưng mà, đây là ý tưởng của Brett.

"Còn tùy," James trả lời, đặt điện thoại mình xuống để đưa mắt ngước nhìn Trevor. Thằng nhóc trông mệt thật, cả đám bọn họ ai cũng thế, và James nhắc bản thân là nhớ cho thằng nhóc chút thời gian nghỉ phép. "Mày quen ai à?"

Họ cần giúp đỡ, sau khi Aron giải nghệ và Joe thì biệt tăm, và cả Jakob và Trevor đều còn quá trẻ để họ liên tục đẩy vào những tình thế nguy hiểm với quá nhiều khả năng tụi nó không thể bước ra trở lại.

Brett có vấn đề với chuyện đó, như anh ấy đã nói cho James biết biết bao nhiêu lần, và James chỉ đôi phần hiểu được xu hướng bảo vệ Trevor của anh ấy. Họ đều là bạn, gần gũi với nhau, nhưng anh luôn có cảm giác rằng có lý do gì đó sâu sắc hơn nữa.

Thứ gì đó mà bản thân James không quan tâm đủ để tìm hiểu sâu hơn, có thể là bởi vì anh là sếp của họ hoặc bởi vì anh chắc là mình sẽ sớm tìm ra thôi. Không có ai trong đám bọn họ biết cách giữ bí mật quá lâu cả, như cái lần Anna định tổ chức tiệc bất ngờ cho Asher và bọn họ ai cũng đã biết trước cả mấy tuần.

Nhưng mà, băng của họ rất trung thành. James giữ bọn họ lại lâu đến như vậy bởi vì họ hữu ích và bởi vì anh thích họ, và phải nhìn người khác ra đi thì tệ lắm nhưng anh chỉ luôn muốn họ được hạnh phúc thôi. Cái nghề này thì chỉ có một là sống đủ lâu để gác kiếm giải nghệ, hai là chết trước khi nó kịp ra tay giết mình.

"Có thằng bạn cũ gọi cho em," Trevor chậm rãi trả lời, gần như thể nó không muốn nói cho James biết, "nói là ảnh đang tìm việc làm tạm và nghe đến danh của băng mình từ một băng khác. Em cho ảnh địa chỉ của mình rồi, dù gì cũng đáng xem thử, nhỉ?"

James liếc nó một cái, một chút chỉ trích trong ánh mắt nhưng không đâu gần với những cơn giận thường lệ của anh. Dù vậy, giọng của anh vẫn điềm đạm, và đủ ôn hòa để anh không nghe như anh đang thật sự khó chịu như cảm giác trong người anh. “Mày cho nó địa chỉ của mình hả? Mày không nghĩ đến chuyện cho tao biết trước hả?”

“Em hỏi anh Brett rồi, ảnh nói là không sao.”

_Tất nhiên là vậy._

“Lần sao, tao muốn biết trước,” James nói, và anh biết anh đang quá nhẹ nhàng với Trevor bởi vì thằng nhóc đang mỉm cười nhìn anh; có chút lo lắng, nhưng vẫn đang mỉm cười. “Bạn mày có tên chứ?”

Trevor quen biết đủ loại thành phần trong xã hội này, và James không thấy ngạc nhiên khi thằng nhóc vẫn còn quá khinh suất mà mời người lạ đến căn cứ của họ. Nó có ý tốt, luôn là thế, nhưng nó vẫn chưa có mắt nhìn đời; mời người lạ đến căn cứ nơi họ làm việc và lên kế hoạch cho các phi vụ có cảm giác như một ván bài mà James không dám chắc mình sẽ thắng.

Hai giờ chậm chạp trôi quá, James ngồi trên cạnh bàn mình, và phớt lờ Trevor trượt người khỏi ghế và tiến bước ra ngoài. Bạn của nó sắp ra mặt rồi, khiến cho James quá căng thẳng và khó chịu để có thể tập trung vào bất cứ thứ gì anh định làm.

“Anh James ơi!” Trevor gọi, rẽ vào góc phòng và đủ cao để che đi người đang bước theo nó. “Ra gặp người ta nè.”

Người đi cùng Trevor di chuyển sang đứng cạnh nó, một chiếc mũ đội ngược trên đầu, che đi đa phần mái tóc vàng bạch kim sáng ngời. Người đó trông không lúng túng như cảm giác bên trong James, bụng anh cứ cồn cào không yên, trái tim giật bắn trong lồng ngực khi anh nhìn rõ người kia.

Anh có thể nhận ra Aleks ở bất cứ đâu; mặc cho mái tóc vàng và khuôn mặt đã trưởng thành qua bao nhiêu năm nay. Và, Aleks chạm mắt với anh và cả hai bọn họ nhìn nhau, một sự im lặng đáng sợ và gay gắt hình thành ở giữa họ.

“James hả?”

Trevor trông thật bỡ ngỡ, và Aleks hắng giọng một tiếng như thể cậu ấy muốn nói gì đó thay vì phải đứng yên đợi thời gian trôi. Mọi thứ có cảm giác thật sai trái, như một giấc mơ tồi tệ James từng mơ thấy sau khi Aleks chết rồi anh bật tỉnh dậy và nhận ra rằng Aleks đã chết mất rồi và sẽ không trở lại nữa.

“Mày đã chết rồi mà,” anh nói, và cơ thể anh có cảm giác đầy hoảng loạn và quá rõ ràng nhận biết thấy sự căng thẳng đang lấp đầy nội tâm anh.

Bởi vì, James có thể nhận ra Aleks ở bất cứ đâu; _bất cứ đâu._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Không ai biết rõ cách đối mặt với nỗi buồn cả, đó là những gì anh tự nhủ lòng, và còn khó hơn khi phải sống thiếu cậu ấy nhưng nghĩ ngợi về chuyện đó cũng giúp được một ít. Có lẽ qua thời gian, bởi anh đã đối mặt với mất mát quá nhiều lần trong cái nghề này, chỉ chưa từng có lần nào trái tim anh lại có cảm giác như nó đang bị xé nát thành từng mảnh bên trong lồng ngực anh. Như thể, có người đã giết chết Aleks rồi thuận tay đưa thẳng vào ngực James và bóp nát trái tim anh, tạo nên một cơn đau da diết nhất tâm trí con người có thể nghĩ ra được.’

** thà được yêu một lần rồi mất đi **

Brett không phải là người đầu tiên cho James biết về những nguy hiểm theo đuôi lối sống này của họ. Anh lớn lên với ngón tay đặt trên cò súng, và anh có thể nhớ rõ lúc mười tám tuổi và tự tay rút những mảnh đạn ra khỏi đùi mình trong một hẻm tối lúc trời vừa chực sáng. Anh đã bị bắn hết ba lần trong đời mình, và lúc anh gặp lại Aleks có thể đếm là lần thứ tư.

James biết cậu ấy lúc cậu ấy trẻ hơn bây giờ, mái tóc nâu bù xù và một chất giọng Nga chưa tàn hết, và khuôn mặt giấu kín sau những chiếc áo hoodie và áo len quá cỡ. Lúc gặp nhau họ vẫn còn trẻ tuổi, và James lại kết thân quá nhanh, theo cách anh chưa từng, và khi Aleks chết đi, anh suýt đã giải nghệ hoàn toàn. Cái nghề này rất tệ, đầy rẫy nguy hiểm và nỗi sợ, và người trong nghề thì chết nhanh không kịp đếm, James cứ nghĩ tới giờ chắc mình đã quen với chuyện đó rồi. Nhưng mà, anh đã không, và anh không dám chắc được bao giờ thì mình mới có thể. Chỉ là, đây không phải là thứ người ta có thể học cách làm quen được; kể cả sau biết bao nhiêu năm sống sót chung với nó.

Anh không nhớ nhiều lắm về cái này mà Aleks chết, nhưng anh biết anh không được nói một lời vĩnh biệt đàng hoàng. Anh biết Aleks đã bỏ đi để câu giờ cho James, và mái nhà đã sụp xuống đè nát cậu ấy và James không bao giờ gặp lại cậu ấy nữa. Vị ‘Immortal’ đã chết rồi, và James nhớ được những ngày tháng anh dành trong mấy quán bar với bao nhiêu người lạ nhỏ giọng hỏi rằng chuyện về ngày đó liệu là thực hay hư.

Và bằng chính giọng nói của bản thân, vỡ òa, rượu vodka bỏng rát trong cuống họng, anh phải trả lời rằng chuyện đó là thực. Vị Immortal danh bất hư truyền kia đã chết rồi—không bao giờ trở lại nữa—và James không thể nhớ được giọng nói hay gương mặt của cậu ấy chỉ vài ngày theo sau đó. Mọi thứ có cảm giác thật sai trái và khác biệt, và anh đã cảm thấy cùng loại hoả thiêu của sự thất vọng và nỗi buồn bừng cháy trong trái tim anh khi bản năng khiến anh quay đầu để xem chắc rằng Aleks vẫn còn ở cạnh anh.

Không ai biết rõ cách đối mặt với nỗi buồn cả, đó là những gì anh tự nhủ lòng, và còn khó hơn khi phải sống thiếu cậu ấy nhưng nghĩ ngợi về chuyện đó cũng giúp được một ít. Có lẽ qua thời gian, bởi anh đã đối mặt với mất mát quá nhiều lần trong cái nghề này, chỉ chưa từng có lần nào trái tim anh lại có cảm giác như nó đang bị xé nát thành từng mảnh bên trong lồng ngực anh. Như thể, có người đã giết chết Aleks rồi thuận tay đưa thẳng vào ngực James và bóp nát trái tim anh, tạo nên một cơn đau da diết nhất tâm trí con người có thể nghĩ ra được.

“Nó mắc sai lầm,” anh sẽ giải thích, mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào ly rượu đã uống hết, tóc búi thật chặt và đau đớn trên đầu. “Mắc sai lầm rồi mất mạng thôi.”

Có những lúc, những mảnh vỡ của thời gian khi anh lỡ quên mất và đưa tay ra như thể bàn tay anh sẽ tìm thấy Aleks cuộn mình trong tấm chăn trên giường anh. Hay là, anh đang làm dở phi vụ và anh sẽ quay đầu như thể Aleks sẽ đứng bên cạnh anh, sẵn sàng tuân theo mọi tín hiệu anh đưa ra, và trái tim anh sẽ thắt chặt trong ngực với nỗi buồn quen thuộc mà anh biết quá rõ khi anh nhận ra rằng chỉ còn mình anh thôi.

Hay là, có chuyện gì đó xảy ra, ví dụ như một ngày trọng đại ở căn cứ, và anh sẽ lưu luyến gọi cho số điện thoại cũ của Aleks chỉ để nghe giọng nói của cậu ấy. Nó đau lắm chứ, nhưng anh gọi một lần, rồi ba lần, rồi mười lần, và Trevor tìm thấy anh ngồi đó trên sàn nhà của phòng giải lao, ánh mắt thẫn thờ nhìn vào bức tường phía xa. Thế rồi, anh cứ nhìn và nhìn cho đến khi những dấu chấm đen làm nhòe đôi mắt anh và Brett bổng xuất hiện từ nơi nào đó, kéo anh đứng dậy, và anh bị mắc kẹt trong khoảnh khắc của nỗi sầu. Bị mắc kẹt với nỗi vấn vương Aleks, với mong muốn được nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu ấy thêm một lần nữa, và, có thể lòng anh sẽ không bao giờ ngừng quặn thắt, nhưng rồi nỗi đau kia sẽ dần dần nguôi ngoai.

Một hôm Trevor ngồi cạnh anh và nói rằng, “Sẵn đang nói về chuyện sinh tử và những người đã khuất, anh có nghĩ phi vụ sau của mình sẽ trở tệ không?”, và thâm tâm James lạnh băng chỉ với ý nghĩ về chuyện đó. Hằng đêm cho đến ngày phi vụ đó bắt đầu, anh đi ngủ cùng hình ảnh của Trevor trắng bệch và bất động, đôi mắt đờ đẫn trong vô vọng, và anh tự hỏi rằng tới bao giờ thì mới có ngày anh được ngủ một giấc thật bình yên. Tới bao giờ anh mới ngừng nhìn thấy bạn bè của mình mất mạng khi anh nhắm hai mắt lại, và rồi sẽ có ngày anh có thể mở miệng nói rằng anh đã sống lâu hơn mọi băng nhóm anh từng tham gia hay không.

Brett đập mạnh một xấp giấy tờ lên bàn anh rồi nói, “Nếu mày còn muốn sống đó, James, theo ý kiến chuyên gia của tao thì mày nên gỡ rối vụ này lẹ đi,” và James không nhìn xấp tài liệu đó trong ba ngày liền. Nó nằm trên bàn anh, khiêu khích anh, và khi anh cuối cùng cũng chịu mở nó ra xem, anh chợt quá tập trung vào lời nói của Brett để có thể đọc được gì. Một ngày nào đó anh sẽ chết đi, không có bao nhiêu khoảng giấy tờ nào có thể thay đổi được việc đó, và anh vứt hết xấp tài liệu vào thùng rác cạnh bàn mình và gọi cho con số đã lâu không còn của Aleks.

Một phi vụ đã trở tệ, chỉ một lần, và James lại ngồi trong văn phòng cùng Jakob đợi mọi người trở về mang theo tin tốt. Nhưng mà, họ nghe thấy tiếng rít của thắng xe và một tiếng hét, và bỗng nhiên, Brett đang bước về phía bọn họ, tóc ướt nhèm bởi mồ hôi, và James run rẩy mà đứng dậy và đẩy sang người anh ấy để đi ra ngoài. Joe, miệng cười tươi với đôi bàn tay đẫm máu của Anna áp vào ngực mình, Trevor với một tay bụm trên miệng như thể thằng nhóc đang phát ốm.

Joe bỏ đi sau vụ đó, và họ không chắc là nó đã đi đâu nhưng vài tháng nó lại nhắn tin cho James một lần để cho anh biết rằng nó vẫn còn sống.

Họ đã gặp phải chuyện xấu một lần quá nhiều rồi và Brett đang kéo James sang một bên và nói với anh rằng anh ấy muốn rút Trevor khỏi những phi vụ, giữ cho thằng nhóc an toàn, và James biết họ không thể mất thêm một người trong lúc tác chiến nhưng anh gật đầu. Anh nhìn Brett và Trevor, và biết rằng anh đã quyết định đúng khi đồng ý; nghĩ về Trevor gần đến lúc chết, vẫn còn quá trẻ, như Aleks vậy, và anh  _ biết. _

Brett nói rằng họ cần phải tuyển thêm người mới và James vẫn đa nghi nhưng đồng ý. Anna xem xét mọi người họ muốn tuyển và lắc đầu từ chối hết những người đó, và James nói rằng họ sẽ đợi ai đó đến với họ. Họ chỉ cần đợi thêm khoảng thời gian nữa, chỉ thế thôi, và Trevor có nói chuyện với vài người nhưng không mang tin tốt khi trở lại.

Cho đến khi nó đến gặp James tại bàn làm việc của anh và nói rằng nó đã tìm được một người. Và James nghĩ chuyện này có cảm giác như họ đang thay thế Joe, như khi Jordan tìm được người để thay thế Aleks chỉ vài tuần sau khi cậu ấy chết, nhưng anh thấy khó chịu hơn vì Trevor không biết giữ mồm giữ miệng.

Anh nghĩ rằng điều tệ nhất có thể xảy ra là họ vô tình bán địa điểm của mình cho một băng đối thủ và băng đối thủ đó sẽ xuất hiện trước cửa nhà kho của bọn họ, sẵn sàng giao chiến. Một cuộc chiến mà James và cả băng nhóm đang mệt nhoài của mình không thể nào thắng được. Cái nghề này là chó ăn lấy chó thôi, ai mạnh thì sống lâu, và anh đoán khi bọn họ phải giao chiến với một băng khác là điều tệ nhất có thể xảy ra.

Anh nghĩ đó là điều tệ nhất có thể xảy ra, nhưng rồi Aleks bước thẳng vào cửa nhà kho của họ.

.

James đã dành nhiều tháng để ghi nhớ gương mặt của Aleks lúc họ mới gặp nhau. Bất cứ lúc nào họ ở bên cạnh nhau và Aleks tựa người vào James mà ngủ thiếp đi, James sẽ nhìn không chớp mắt vào gương mặt của cậu ấy và vẽ nên trong đầu mình hình dáng ấy; đường cong lông mày cậu ấy tạo nên, hàng lông mi rủ bóng xuống má cậu ấy, những nét nhăn be bé trên làn da của cậu ấy gây nên từ việc phải trưởng thành quá nhanh. James có thể nhận ra gương mặt của cậu ấy ở bất cứ đâu, mặc dù mái tóc của cậu ấy giờ đã khác và cậu ấy trưởng thành hơn rồi, cậu ấy vẫn là Aleks của James.

Mái tóc màu vàng bạch kim trông đẹp lắm, nhưng anh không thể không nghĩ ngợi, và anh nhớ lúc anh luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu của Aleks khi cậu ấy ngủ thiếp đi vào những đêm khuya cùng nhau làm nhiệm vụ theo dõi. Mái tóc vàng kia trông đẹp lắm, nhưng nó cũng là một gợi nhớ quá đau đớn về khoảng thời gian dài dẳng kể từ lúc Aleks bước vào căn nhà đó và không bước ra trở lại. Kể từ khi Tử Thần đến gọi tên Aleks và bắt cậu ấy đi mất, và James phải tiếp tục bước đi như thể thâm tâm anh không bị xé nát thành từng mảnh.

Và, khi anh lên tiếng, giọng anh nghe thật vụn vỡ. Lời nói run rẩy, những cử chỉ nhỏ mà không chắc chắn, đôi mắt nhăn khít lại nhìn Aleks như thể anh đang truy xét cậu ấy, hay đang cố tìm ra được làm thế nào mà cậu ấy có thể trở về từ cái chết.

“Mày đã chết rồi mà.”

“Tao thấy mình vẫn còn sống nhăng ra đây,” Aleks đáp, lời nói đùa cợt nhưng nghe sao ngượng nghịu quá. Và, cậu ấy và James phớt lờ cặp mày vương cao trên trán của Trevor, ngơ ngác ngước mắt nhìn bọn họ và khoảng không nhỏ bé giữa cả hai. “Không phải là ma hay quỷ gì đâu.”

James có thể cảm thấy bản thân đang dần nổi cáu, nghĩ về chuyện đã gần năm năm rồi mà Aleks chưa một lần nghĩ đến chuyện  _ gọi  _ để báo cho anh biết là cậu ấy vẫn còn sống. Nỗi sầu, biết bao nhiêu chai rượu anh đã uống, bao nhiêu tội lỗi anh đã cảm thấy suốt mấy năm qua, tất cả đều có cảm giác thật vô ích. Anh bỏ băng cũ của mình bởi vì Aleks đã chết, và anh đã tách thân khỏi cái nghề này quá lâu sau đó, và anh phải đối mặt với cái chết theo một cách mà anh chưa từng trước đây. Và Aleks vẫn còn sống, suốt thời gian nay.

“Mày có biết,” James nói, răng nghiến chặt, “mày đã bỏ lỡ,” anh bước lên một bước, hai tay đặt trên ngực của Aleks, “biết bao nhiêu không hả?”

Aleks cho phép bản thân bị đẩy đi, mặc dù với ít vũ lực hơn James đã tưởng, và có một khoảnh khắc khi James dường như muốn quên hết đi mọi thứ và ôm lấy cậu ấy. Năm năm là một khoảng thời gian dài để kéo theo đống sầu lo đó, và để bâng khuâng về những gì anh đã có thể làm trong giây phút đó để có thể cứu mạng Aleks. Mấy năm qua là một sự tra tấn dài dẳng và đầy thương đau, và James đang giận lắm. Giận Aleks, giận mọi thứ.

“Đệt thật, thằng này,” Aleks nói, và đôi tay của cậu ấy di chuyển một chút từ hai bên người mình để chắn trước ngực như thể cậu ấy đang đợi cú đánh tiếp theo. “Tao xin lỗi mà, được chứ?  _ Đệt. _ ”

“Xin lỗi hả, Aleksandr? Mày đã  _ chết  _ rồi, thằng chó, và giờ mày tự nhiên ở đâu ra đây. Mày có bao giờ nghĩ tới chuyện cho tao biết là mày sống lại một cách phi thường sau khi bị giết chết không?” James bước về trước một bước, mắt nhìn theo cách Aleks, giờ đã cao hơn anh, rút về một bước. “Mày đúng là khốn lắm đó.  _ Tao. Tưởng. Là. Mày. Đã. Chết. _ ”

James đã nghĩ cả vạn lần về cả vạn cách khác nhau về chuyện Aleks tìm thấy anh, và vẫn còn sống, và cảm giác vui sướng khi gặp lại cậu ấy. Vui đến mức khóc nức nở, hay ôm lấy cậu ấy, hay giữ chặt cậu ấy và không bao giờ buông tay ra. Nhưng mà, ước mơ cũng chỉ là mơ ước, và suy nghĩ thì vẫn chỉ là nghĩ suy, và anh biết cơn giận của mình sẽ sớm tàn và bị thay thế bởi một sự biết ơn, nhưng hiện tại anh thấy lòng biết ơn của mình đã tiêu tan mất rồi.

“Anh James ơi?” Trevor lên tiếng, giọng nói ngỡ ngàng và không chắc chắn, và James biết anh cần phải giải thích nhiều chuyện, và Aleks cũng thế, nhưng hiện tại thì chuyện đó có thể đợi thêm chút nữa.

“Aleks với tao biết nhau từ một băng khác,” James nói, chuyển mắt mình khỏi Trevor và về lại với Aleks, người đang nhìn xuống chân mình. Hình ảnh gợi lại những kí ức cũ mà James cố chôn vùi, biết rằng chúng sẽ làm anh nhớ Aleks nhiều hơn, nhưng lần này không có cách nào để che giấu chúng đi. “Nó dùng cái tên Immortal, và nó đã chết rồi. Năm năm trước.  _ Cố cứu mạng của tao. _ ”

Aleks cắn môi dưới của mình, một tay luồn vào mái tóc vuốt sát về sau của mình. Cậu ấy trông thật lúng túng, hay xấu hổ, và mặc dù James cảm thấy một chút tội lỗi vì sự nóng giận của mình, anh không thể nào ép bản thân phải nhẹ lời lại. Aleks này là Aleks của anh nhưng khác biệt lắm, bởi vì Aleks của anh sẽ cho anh biết là cậu ấy vẫn còn sống; cậu ấy sẽ không làm giả cái chết của mình rồi bỏ đi, cậu ấy sẽ không làm thế. Bởi vì, cậu ấy là bạn của James. Bởi vì, James đã yêu cậu ấy, đã từng như thế.

Nhưng mà, bây giờ anh không dám chắc được anh có thể đối mặt với chuyện mất Aleks thêm một lần nữa. Anh giận lắm, giận hoa cả mắt, nhưng mọi thứ đã xảy ra trong mấy năm qua đang dần trở lại với anh và anh nhớ Aleks nhiều đến mức anh cảm thấy như nỗi đau ấy sẽ kéo dài mãi suốt cuộc đời anh. James nhớ cậu ấy lắm, nhưng anh cũng giận nữa, giận hơn bao giờ hết.

“Mày liệu hồn mà có lý do chính đáng đó, Aleksandr,” James nói to, một ngón tay chọc mạnh vào ngực của Aleks. “Năm năm rồi, và tao muốn một lý do thích đáng để giải thích tại sao mày lại làm vậy. Với bản thân mày, với cả đám bọn tao, và— với, với tao nữa.  _ Năm năm _ liền. Mày làm tao tưởng mày đã chết suốt năm năm liền đó, thằng chó.”

“James, mình không nói chuyện này ngay bây giờ được không? Trời thật, thằng này.”

“Mày đã bỏ đi,” James gặng nói, giọng chuyển dần vào yên lặng hoàn toàn. Anh đang cố giữ bộ mặt dũng cảm, giữ đôi mắt mình tập trung trên gương mặt của Aleks, nhưng kể cả bản thân anh cũng có thể nghe thấy tiếng rạn nứt trong lời nói của mình. Như thể anh chỉ vài phút nữa thôi là sẽ khóc òa lên, và có lẽ đúng là thế thật, và có lẽ cơn giận trong anh đã nhanh chóng chuyển biến thành lòng thương hại bản thân mình, chỉ trong lúc này thôi. “Mày đã chết, được chứ? Và tao không biết phải làm sao hết.”

“Tao không có lý do chính đáng cho chuyện đó, nếu mày cần phải biết,” Aleks trả lời, và nó không phải là thứ James muốn nghe nhưng anh vẫn nhẹ lòng vì Aleks đã nói ra điều gì đó. “Tao không phải, kiểu, bị truy lùng hay gì hết. Tao không mắc nợ ai hay gì hết, James ơi, tao— tao chỉ vô tình thoát ra được và mọi người ai cũng tưởng tao chết rồi nên tao bỏ đi. Tao đã bỏ đi.”

Trevor hắng giọng một tiếng, và trong một giây, James nghĩ rằng thằng nhóc sẽ bỏ mặc bọn họ tự giải quyết chuyện riêng, nhưng thay vào đó nó đặt một bàn tay nhỏ bé lên vai của James. Bàn tay tạo hơi ấm trong giây lát nó nằm trên vai anh, nơi lại trở nên lạnh cóng khi nó rời đi, nhưng có được chút an ủi cũng tốt, nhất là từ Trevor. Nó vẫn còn trẻ lắm, đúng, nhưng nó thông minh hơn đám bọn họ chịu thừa nhận, và nó đã làm bạn với James cũng nhiều năm rồi.

“Nãy em có nói sẽ dẫn Aleks đi tham quan nhà kho, anh có phiền không?” Trevor nói, và James khàn giọng nói nhỏ, “Không, không sao, mày dẫn nó đi đi,” trước khi anh kịp đổi ý.

.

James bỏ về nhà trước khi anh kịp ngăn bản thân lại.

Anh đang ngồi trước bàn làm việc của mình với cặp tai nghe đặt quanh cổ, đang nghe thứ gì đó lẽ ra phải giúp anh tập trung nhưng chỉ làm anh phân tâm thêm. Thế rồi, anh tắt hết máy tính của mình và nhặt lấy chìa khóa xe nằm trên bàn, và cố gắng hết sức để phớt lờ ánh nhìn lo lắng Jakob gửi qua từ phía đối diện bàn anh. James chưa từng về sớm một lần nào, đôi phần vì anh là sếp, nhưng anh có thể nghe thấy tiếng Aleks nói chuyện với Trevor và Brett trong văn phòng của brett và anh phải ra khỏi đây thôi.

Anh phải rời đi, và không có gì để ngăn cản anh cả, kể cả tiếng Aleks gọi tên anh khi anh đóng sầm cửa chính vào nhà kho của họ lại. Bên ngoài anh cảm thấy dễ thở hơn, nhưng không khí lại ngột ngạt khi anh nghĩ rằng mình đã bỏ quên điện thoại bên trong, rồi ôn hòa trở lại khi anh vỗ lên túi và nhận thấy cục u hình chữ nhật quen thuộc nằm đó. Anh nghĩ, dù bạn của mình vừa quay lại từ cái chết sau năm năm trời, rằng anh đang làm khá tốt trong công tác giữ cho bản thân mình bình tĩnh.

James là loại người hay nổ tung, hay phát nổ không báo trước, rồi lo liệu với hậu quả sau. Anh ước gì mình biết cách đối mặt với việc này, tự hỏi rằng liệu anh có bao giờ làm được hay anh chỉ sẽ tiếp tục né tránh Aleks suốt phần đời còn lại của mình như thể cậu ấy không còn tồn tại nữa. Nghĩ tới việc đó làm lòng anh đau nhói, và đó là sự thật không thể, và James thấy bức tường xi măng cạnh ga-ra của họ có cảm giác thật lạnh sau lưng anh trước khi anh kịp nhận ra rằng anh đang ngồi tựa lưng vào nó.

Cứ ráng sống hết hôm nay đi, anh tự nhủ. Về nha, cho Ein ăn, cho bản thân ăn gì đó— _ bất cứ thứ gì— _ rồi đi ngủ. Nếu anh có thể. Đi ngủ, nếu anh có thể ngủ được, bởi vì thứ gì đó về hoàng hôn dần tàn và đôi tay đang run bắn lên bên cạnh anh khiến anh nhận ra rằng đêm nay sẽ là một đêm không ngủ. Lúc Aleks chết đã khó lắm rồi, hay nói đúng hơn là Aleks để cho James nghĩ rằng cậu ấy đã chết, và còn tệ hơn lúc Joe bị bắn, và tệ hơn nữa lúc Trevor lên tiếng về nỗi lo của mình về phi vụ, và quá, quá tệ khi Brett nhắc anh nhớ về cuộc sống có hạn của bản thân.

Mọi thứ làm cho anh nghĩ về Aleks sau khi Aleks chết; những con người trong đám đông hay quán bar có gương mặt tương tự với cậu ấy, những bài hát buồn trên đài radio mà James nhanh tay chuyển đi, Trevor, và Brett luôn cố cứu lấy anh, băng nhóm cũ của anh, băng nhóm mới của anh, lửa, hình ảnh mệt mỏi của James phản chiếu trong gương.

Anh không phải là loại người đa cảm, và anh sẽ không đời nào thú thật về một loại tình cảm nhất định mà anh dành cho Aleks khi họ mới gặp nhau và kể cả một khoảng thời gian dài sau đó, nhưng nó đã có cảm giác như bị thất tình. Anna đã một lần bắt anh xem một bộ phim và anh dành suốt khoảng thời gian đó nhìn chằm chằm xuống mặt đất, chuyện mất đi Aleks có cảm giác đau đớn hơn anh có thể nhớ được vào thời điểm đó, thế rồi, anh khó mà chỉ ra được tại sao bộ phim đó làm anh nghĩ đến người bạn đã khuất của mình. Phải mất một lúc sau, khi anh ngồi trên sàn nhà bếp của mình cùng Ein vẫy đuôi nhìn anh, thì anh mới nhận ra được.

Bây giờ thì bộ não của anh có cảm giác như nó đang ở chế độ lái tự động, và anh không chắc được làm thế nào anh vào được xe của mình với chìa khóa cắm trong ổ máy nhưng anh tìm thấy mình ở đó.

Và, điện thoại của anh, kêu réo từ trong lòng anh. Màn hình điện thoại quá sáng chói, tiếng chuông reo thì quá to, và anh muốn ngã ập mặt vào tay lái và đánh thức bản thân dậy, nhưng anh ngây người nhìn đồng hồ và anh không thể nghĩ về bất cứ thứ gì khác ngoài tiếng gọi thoại của số cũ của Aleks.

_ “Đây là số cá nhân của Aleks, uh, hãy gọi lại nếu có chuyện khẩn? Nếu là James thì cứ nhắn tin cho tao đi, thằng chó.” _

Anh gọi ba lần, để tập trung vào sự khác biệt trong giọng nói của Aleks lúc còn trẻ, và anh sẽ tả rằng trái tim của anh có cảm giác như nó đang trèo lên cuống họng anh nhưng trái tim anh giờ không biết đang nằm đâu nữa. Ngực anh cảm thấy thật trống rỗng, và da đầu anh đau nhói bởi búi tóc quá chặt sau đầu, và anh trừng mắt nhìn điện thoại cho đến khi sáu, bảy phút trôi qua. Trước đây anh đã từng đối mặt với nỗi buồn, anh biết rõ nó như lòng bàn tay của mình, nhưng có người chết trở lại, được thêm một lần làm quen với cảm giác có họ bên cạnh? James không có kinh nghiệm gì với việc đó, chưa từng nghĩ rằng anh sẽ gặp tình huống đó nên anh chưa từng nghĩ về nó.

Mẹ của anh đã bảo với anh nhiều thứ lắm, nhưng mẹ chưa từng nói về chuyện này.

Mẹ chưa từng nhắc đến chuyện bị thất tình đau đến mức mọi cảm xúc, toàn bộ sự tồn tại của bản thân, có cảm giác như nó đang bị xé nát khỏi lồng ngực của anh, hay là anh phải làm gì khi anh yêu thứ gì đó và nó trở lại với anh mặc dù đó là chuyện không thể.

Nhưng mà, Aleks đã không trở lại. Cậu ấy chưa từng có ý định tìm lại James và cho anh biết rằng cậu ấy đã không chết, và có lẽ điều đó dày xé nội tâm anh đau đến mức James bật trở về với hiện tại đủ lâu để vặn chìa khóa xe trong ổ. Họ đã định sống mà không biết được sự thật, và James đã định chết đi vào một ngày nào đó với mong ước được gặp lại Aleks ở phía bên kia sự sống, không biết được sự thật, không được nói cho biết. Và Aleks đã định để cho chuyện đó xảy ra; cậu ấy đã định sống hết cuộc đời của mình, tham gia các băng nhóm, kết biết bao là bạn, và không bao giờ cho James biết bởi vì có lẽ cậu ấy không quan tâm.

Cậu ấy chưa từng quan tâm. Nhưng mà, sự thật đó có cảm giác thật cay đắng trong khoang miệng của James khiến anh không thể nào tin vào nó được. Aleks đã luôn quá dịu dàng với James như thể anh mong manh lắm; lo lắng về chuyện anh bị thương, đôi lúc hỏi anh xem anh đã ăn chưa, có ngủ đủ không, còn liều mạng mình cái ngày cậu ấy “đã chết” để cứu lấy James bởi vì James là một thằng ngốc đã tự gây thương tích cho bản thân.

Mọi thứ đau quá, kể cả những thứ có cảm giác như đã mất từ lâu rồi, và James muốn về nhà và gặp lại cún cưng của mình. Gặp lại Ein và giả vờ như cuộc đời của anh không khác gì với ngày hôm qua, và anh sẽ trở lại nhà kho vào ngày mai và mọi thứ sẽ vẫn y như cũ bởi vì ý nghĩ phải đối mặt với chuyện này làm đầu óc anh quay cuồng.

_ Cho Ein ăn, cho bản thân ăn, đi ngủ. Cố không nghĩ về thằng bạn đã chết giờ không còn chết nữa. _

.

Tiếng gõ cửa nhà anh làm anh bật tỉnh thật sớm, nhịp gõ đều đặn nhưng to rồi lại yên lặng dần, như thể người đang ở bên kia cánh cửa chưa hẳn quyết định được liệu họ có muốn gõ cửa hay không. Bên cạnh James, đồng hồ báo thức chớp sáng những con số màu xanh lá, đã qua ba giờ sáng; anh không thể nhớ được lần cuối cùng anh thức dậy lúc sớm như vậy, ngoài trừ những đêm đi theo dõi, bởi vì lớn tuổi rồi thì cơ thể cũng suy yếu dần.

Quần jean của anh bó chặt hai chân, một gợi nhớ rằng anh đã quên cởi bỏ nó trước khi anh đi ngủ, và giờ hai chân anh có cảm giác cứng nhắc và mệt mỏi, và áo thun của anh nằm rũ rượi trên vai anh. Nó là một chiếc áo cũ từ lúc anh còn béo hơn một chút, nhưng giờ lại vừa vặn hơn xưa, và anh đã thân với nó quá nên không muốn vứt nó đi. Nó rất thoải mái, mặc dù nó có thói quen gợi anh nhớ đến những thời tối tăm hơn, như cái lần Aleks bước vào căn nhà kia và không bước ra trở lại mặc cho James đã hét lớn tên cậu ấy.

Mất anh ít nhất một phút để trèo khỏi giường, rồi trên dưới 10 giây để bắt gặp hình ảnh phản chiếu trong bóng tối và nhớ rằng Aleks không thực sự đã chết. Hoặc có thể đó chỉ là một giấc mơ, và Trevor đang ở phía bên kia cánh cửa để hỏi tại sao anh không đi làm kể từ ngày hôm kia.

Ein nhốn nháo quanh chân anh, bồi hồi sủa sủa, không chắc chắn, và anh đẩy con bé sang một bên khi anh đi đến cửa. Khóa cửa mở ra dưới tay anh, và anh kéo cửa mở ra một chút về phía bản thân để cho ánh đèn từ hành lang lấp ló qua khe hở nhỏ, ánh đèn vàng nhanh chóng lộ ra người đang đứng bên kia cánh cửa. James suýt đã muốn đóng cửa lại, vờ như chuyện này không đang diễn ra và anh đã phát rồ, hay thứ gì đó đáng tin hơn là Aleks vẫn còn sống, bởi vì cậu ấy không thể nào.

Aleks nói, “Này, uh, cho tao vào có được không?” và James không có thời gian để ép bản thân vào trạng thái tỉnh giấc toàn phần trước khi anh đang bước sang một bên và nghe tiếng cửa rít lên khi Aleks bước vào trong căn hộ.

Aleks nhìn quanh trong bóng tối, ánh đèn đường lấp ló qua tấm màn mỏng chiếu sáng cho vài vật dụng trong phòng khách của James, và nó trông thật cô đơn. James nhìn căn hộ và đồ đạc của mình, và dưới ánh sáng này, trong trạng thái mệt mỏi này, lúc trời chưa kịp sáng, căn hộ trông như bị bỏ hoang. Nó không giống gì với chỗ anh và Aleks từng sống, và James nhìn qua kệ sách của mình và phải cắn lại một tiếng thở dài khi anh nhìn thấy tấm hình nhỏ anh giữ trên kệ trên cùng. Là hình của Aleks, từ nhiều năm trước, và nó có cảm giác như một con dao đâm thẳng vào bụng anh để thấy nó nằm thất lạc giữa những đồ vật khác của anh.

“Không có sàn hoa cương à?”

“Mày muốn gì hả, Aleksandr?” James hỏi, cơn mệt khiến anh khó ngăn được bản thân nói những lời khắt khe hơn dự định.

Giọng nói của anh trầm lắng và vẫn còn chút say ngủ, và anh không nhớ được lần cuối mình ngủ mà không gặp ác mộng, hay nhắm hai mắt lại và không thấy được thứ gì đó tồi tệ sau mí mắt. Năm năm rồi anh mới có được một giấc ngủ ngon như vậy, sau khi Aleks chết và kể từ khi bản thân James suy sụp hoàn toàn từ những điều anh đã làm và chứng kiến. Cái nghề này không có chừa chỗ cho bất cứ ai muốn làm người tốt cả; trời ạ, anh biết rõ điều đó hơn bất kì ai khác.

“Tao không biết nữa, James ơi,” Aleks thú thật, và cậu ấy nhìn dán mắt vào chiếc ghế dài của James như thể cậu ấy đang suy nghĩ xem nên nói gì tiếp theo. “Tao chỉ muốn gặp mày thôi, được chứ?”

“Mày muốn  _ gặp  _ tao à?” James lặp lại, và không khí như thể bị đánh bật ra khỏi cơ thể anh, một tiếng còi cảnh sát yên lặng vang lên từ phía xa. “Mày có tận năm năm để đến gặp tao đấy, Aleksandr. Năm năm, và mày biết tao vẫn còn sống ra đó nhưng mà mày không thèm bận tâm đến để hỏi thăm tao một câu. Mày có biết điều đó làm tao đau lắm không?”

“Còn  _ tao  _ thì sao?”

Mái tóc trên đầu Aleks bù xù lắm, có thể là từ chuyến xe tới đây hay vì thiếu ngủ hay vì cậu ấy đã cứ liên tục luồn tay vào tóc, một thói quen cho những khoảnh khắc bồi hồi mà cậu ấy đã học được từ những đêm thức khuya làm nhiệm vụ theo dõi. James ước gì anh không quan tâm, ước gì anh đã không nhìn thấy quầng thâm đen bên dưới mắt của Aleks và bỗng dưng muốn xin lỗi, muốn kéo Aleks vào vòng tay mình và giải quyết êm thỏa vụ này mà không cần dùng đến lời nói. Nhưng mà, sự phản bội và bỏ rơi gợi anh nhớ chính xác tại sao anh không nên làm vậy.

Aleks đã bỏ đi, đó là lựa chọn của cậu ấy, và James không còn bao nhiêu khoảng trống trong lòng cho sự thương hại nữa.

“Mày đã có thể cho tao biết một tiếng là mày còn sống! Mày đã có thể bước ra, vẫy tay chào, và cho cả đám biết là mày đã không chết. Mày đã có lựa chọn, và lỗi không phải tại tao mà mày đã chọn sai,” James mắng, giọng nói gay gắt cùng lời nói nặng nề.

Cạnh ghế dài, Aleks chuyển người và cắn môi mình trong lúng túng, một bàn tay trước người loay hoay với phiến vải trên một chiếc gối James đã đặt trên ghế. Khoảnh khắc này thật khó xử, không khí nặng trịch và ngượng nghịu, và James dường như muốn Aleks bỏ đi để anh có thể gọi cho mẹ mình và nói chuyện với mẹ. Mẹ sẽ giúp anh cảm thấy đỡ hơn, và mẹ sẽ biết chính xác phải làm gì.

“Mày đã từ bỏ tao,” Aleks nói, một cách cáo buộc, nhưng quá mềm mại và buồn bã khiến cho James suýt đã không nói gì.

“Tao tận mắt nhìn mày chết, ngay trước mắt tao. Làm sao tao có thể chứng kiến chuyện như vậy và nghĩ rằng có một cơ hội nào là mày vẫn còn sống được chứ?”

Sự yên lặng xâm chiếm vào không khí ở giữa họ, James nhìn chằm chằm Aleks đứng đó dưới ánh đèn đường bên ngoài. Chúng nhạt màu lắm, không đủ để James thấy được khuôn mặt của Aleks, đầy đau đớn và ướt đẫm, nhưng anh vẫn thấy được ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong một tấm gương treo cạnh cửa sổ. Anh trông thật mệt, như một đống hỗn độn, nhưng có một ánh mắt không chắc chắn trên mặt khiến cho anh biết rằng anh đang dần nguôi ngoai. Anh nguôi ngoai bởi vì Aleks, luôn là thế, và nhìn thấy cậu ấy còn sống nên làm anh thấy vui, nhưng thay vào đó chỉ làm trái tim anh tan vỡ.

James không biết mình phải làm gì đây. Anh muốn đưa tay ra và nói lời xin lỗi, nhưng làm thế là có nghĩa anh phải nuốt xuống lòng tự hào của bản thân và vào giây phút này, lòng tự nào là thứ duy nhất anh sở hữu. Dưới ánh đèn này, Aleks lại là thằng nhóc mười chín tuổi, với mái tóc nâu và gương mặt trẻ trung, và James nghe được tiếng sàn nhà rít lên khi anh bước về phía trước, một tay chạm đến Aleks.

“Aleksandr à, tao—”

“Tao đúng ra phải tìm đến mày, tao biết,” lời nói phát ra thật yên ắng, rồi một tiếng nức nở nhỏ bé và nghẹn ngào theo sau. “Nhưng tao đã không biết phải làm gì hết, James ơi. Và khi tao cuối cùng cũng tìm thấy mày, mày đã cứ sống tiếp và sống tốt, và tao không biết liệu tao có thể ghép mình vào cuộc sống mới của mày hay không.”

“Tao muốn mày còn sống,” James nói. “Mà mày lại chết đi, và đó là thứ tồi tệ nhất từng xảy ra với tao trong cuộc đời này. Nó tệ lắm, mày không biết được nó  _ tệ  _ đến mức nào, để phải đối mặt với Jordan và đám còn lại, và họ còn không thể thu hồi lại xác của mày để tụi tao có thể—”

Đôi mắt anh cay xé, và hơi thở thì có cảm giác như chỉ vô ích ngăn nước mắt đừng rơi, nhưng một tiếng nức nở yếu ớt ngắt đi lời nói của anh. James đã khóc bởi vì Aleks đã chết mất rồi, khi tụi kia cố kéo anh khỏi đống đổ nát, và anh đã khóc sau khi gặp một cơn ác mộng về chuyện đó, và anh đôi khi cũng còn khóc bởi vì anh nhớ cậu ấy lắm. Còn chưa kể là họ còn không thể chôn cất Aleks.

Cậu ấy đã chết, và họ còn không thể kéo xác của cậu ấy ra khỏi đó để James có được chút kết thúc; và vì thế, cơ thể của Aleks sẽ mãi luôn nằm bên dưới đống đổ nát đó và bị bỏ mặc để thối rữa như một tấm mồ không tên. Một tấm mồ không tên mà James còn không thể đến thăm được, và ý nghĩ đó làm tê cứng toàn thân anh khiến cho tay anh trượt xuống khỏi bờ vai của Aleks.

“James ơi?”

Có một chất giọng quen thuộc của lo lắng nằm trong giọng nói của Aleks, và cậu ấy đứng thẳng người lên để nhìn James, lo âu hằn rõ trên mặt. Nó làm anh nhớ đến cái ngày mà Aleks đã chết, hay gần như chết, hay lẽ ra phải chết, và anh gần như không thốt nên những lời tiếp theo.

“Tao chỉ muốn mày còn sống thôi, Aleksandr. Suốt thời gian nay, tao chỉ muốn mày còn sống thôi,” và giọng nói của anh vỡ òa, từng lời như dao lam cào xé thâm tâm anh.

Nét mặt của Aleks trở nên không chắc chắn, rồi cậu ấy bước về phía trước và cắt ngắn khoảng cách ở giữa họ. Hai tay của cậu ấy có cảm giác thật yếu ớt nhưng rất an toàn quanh người James, và James không bận tâm đến việc cố giữ lấy lòng tự hào của bản thân nữa, chỉ cho phép mình vùi mặt vào cổ của Aleks. Giờ cậu ấy đã trưởng thành hơn, cao hơn và chững chạc hơn, và James không tập trung vào khoảng thời gian trong cuộc đời của cậu ấy mà anh đã bỏ lỡ bởi vì anh không thể làm gì về nó được cả.

Anh thay vào đó tập trung vào đôi bàn tay của Aleks nhẹ nhàng xoa vuốt lưng anh, cái chạm ấm áp và  _ quen thuộc _ , và áp người mình đến gần hơn nữa. Họ vẫn còn một chặng đường dài phía trước, anh biết chứ, nhưng anh lắng nghe tiếng thở thầm lặng của Aleks cạnh tai anh, và dường như có thể cảm thấy được nhịp đập trái tim của Aleks, và thư giãn trong vòng tay của cậu ấy.

Anh đã nhiều lần mơ về chuyện này, về chuyện Aleks trở lại và James ngã nhào vào vòng tay của cậu ấy và không bao giờ buông đi. Nhưng mà, đây là hiện thực và một khoảng thời gian trôi qua khiến cho một tia nắng mai bắt đầu đổ màu vàng cam đầy tường nhà James. Mọi thứ có cảm giác thật nhỏ bé dưới ánh mặt trời lúc bình minh, mọi thứ ngoại trừ Aleks, và cơ thể của cậu ấy áp chặt vào James.

“Đây là thật à?” James thì thầm, muốn được chắc chắn. Giọng nói của anh bị vùi nén vào chiếc áo Aleks đang mặc, nhưng chuyển động nhẹ nhàng trong lồng ngực của Aleks khi cậu ấy cười cho anh biết cậu ấy đã nghe thấy điều James vừa nói.

“Ừ, ừ, đúng là thật mà, James.”

Cảm giác ở tại đây thật đúng, cùng với Aleks, và James không biết liệu anh có thể tìm được sức mạnh để tách người mình khỏi cái ôm này không. Cảm giác của nó thật ấm áp, và vô cùng xứng đáng sau biết bao lâu nay, và trái tim anh yên ắng lại trong lồng ngực anh. Không còn nhịp đập to đến mức anh có thể nghe thấy nó, hay nhảy dựng lên khiến cuống họng anh nghẹn ngào; nó chỉ nằm đó, và nó đang đập cùng nhịp với trái tim của Aleks như nó đã luôn từng.

“Mày vẫn là một thằng khốn, mày biết không,” James lầm bầm, siết chặt tay mình trong áo của Aleks. “Ngu ngốc, khốn khiếp, làm tao phải đợi suốt năm năm. Tao ghét mày.”

Aleks lại phì cười, một âm thanh xinh đẹp gợi James nhớ rằng ra mình may mắn đến dường nào. Rằng cơn giận và ngỡ ngàng có thể đợi thêm chút nữa, còn bây giờ thì anh có thể hưởng thụ sự gần gũi và thân mật này bao nhiêu lâu tùy thích. Mãi mãi luôn, anh hi vọng, bởi vì mặc dù anh mệt lắm, thì cũng đã lâu quá rồi, và anh nhớ Aleks nhiều đến nỗi chỉ ở bên cạnh cậu ấy thôi cũng làm anh đau nữa. Đau nhưng là đau theo hướng tốt, tựa như được về lại mái ấm sau một chuyến đi thật dài.

James quay đầu mình để tựa lên vai của Aleks, một hành động dường như không thể nếu Aleks vẫn còn nhỏ hơn và thấp hơn. Còn bây giờ thì nó chỉ là một tư thế có chút ngượng thôi, nhưng James nhấn tay mình lại gần hơn và cố phớt lờ cách Aleks chập choạng một chút. James dường như không thể buông tay được, chỉ một vài giờ thôi hoặc cho đến khi Aleks bắt anh chuyển rời đi.

“Tao biết mà, James,” Aleks thì thầm, hơi thở ấm áp phủ lên tai James. “Tao cũng nhớ mày nữa.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘James quan sát Aleks nhìn xuống đôi tay của họ, một cái chạm dịu dàng, và được nhìn rõ cậu ấy lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm. Aleks đã chết rồi, tâm trí anh gợi nhắc, hay cậu ấy đã từng như thế, và bây giờ thì lại không, và cậu ấy có lẽ sẽ muốn rời đi sau chuyện này bởi vì cậu ấy cũng đâu đã từng muốn trở về lại đây ngay từ đầu đâu. Nhưng mà, có một nụ cười nhỏ nhoi hiện hình nơi khóe miệng của Aleks và James nghĩ rằng cậu ấy sẽ ở lại, mong rằng cậu ấy sẽ ở lại. Kể cả khi Aleks đã trưởng thành hơn và không còn là vị Immortal mà James từng biết đến, hay cậu Aleks nhỏ bé với những chiếc áo hoodie quá cỡ và mái tóc bù xù, mà chỉ đơn giản là Aleks thôi. Cậu ấy khác biệt lắm, nhưng cậu ấy trông sắc sảo hơn như thế.’
> 
> tiền truyện + kết truyện.

** mái ấm / hồi kết **

Aleks có mái tóc màu nâu lúc họ gặp nhau lần đầu tiên, một cậu con trai nhỏ bé chỉ vừa bước ra tuổi dậy thì với gương mặt mềm mại và trẻ trung. Mái tóc của cậu ấy xoăn tít lên ở phần đuôi, sự thích thú luôn được giấu kín sâu gương mặt cau có, còn hai tay thì lúc nào cũng bỏ trong túi. James cứ tưởng rằng bởi vì cậu ấy còn trẻ, nhưng Jordan nói gì đó về chuyện Aleks là một đứa móc túi rất giỏi—kiểu, cực kì giỏi, còn đáng ấn tượng nữa—và James cứ thận trọng như mọi khi nhưng cũng có chút tò mò. Thằng nhóc này, ngồi trên ghế dài trong phòng chính của họ, khu vực làm việc tệ hại của James chỉ cách đó vài cửa bên trái dưới hành lang, và Jordan giới thiệu Immortal trong khi Immortal ngước mắt nhìn anh từ chỗ cậu ấy đang ngồi.

James nhớ là cậu ấy lúc đó mặc một chiếc áo hoodie, và cậu ấy co rúm người lại khiến cho bản thân không trông cao to hơn Joe được bao nhiêu. Cậu ấy gần tuổi hai mươi, mái tóc nâu bù xù, và cặp chân mày cau xuống một chút, đôi môi áp chặt thành một hàng thẳng khít. Có một ánh nhìn ảm đạm đằng sau ánh mắt của cậu ấy mà James biết chỉ là một đặc tính của cái nghề này, cái cách nó bắt chộp lấy người ta khi họ vẫn còn trẻ con và hạ gục tinh thần của họ xuống. Dù vậy, gương mặt của Aleks trông vẫn còn trẻ lắm, còn hơn cả những người trẻ tuổi hơn cậu ấy, và chiếc áo hoodie quá cỡ kia trên thân hình bé nhỏ của cậu ấy cũng không giúp được gì.

“James, mày nghĩ sao?” Jordan hỏi, hai tay đặt trên hông, chiếc mũ đỏ che giấu đi mái tóc của nó cùng một nụ cười thỏa mãn trên mặt. Nó có vẻ trông thật tự hào với bản thân, và James dường như không thể rời mắt khỏi cậu thiếu niên đang loay hoay ngồi trên ghế dài của họ để nhận thấy Jordan liếc mắt nhìn anh trong mong đợi, như thể nó đang đợi anh đồng ý rằng Immortal sẽ là một sự bổ sung hoàn hảo cho cái băng đang lớn dần của họ. Cậu ấy có vẻ giỏi móc túi và còn biết cách sử dụng một khẩu súng, nhưng có điều gì đó về cậu ta cứ làm James cảm thấy không đúng. Tuổi tác còn quá nhỏ của cậu ta, còn chưa đủ lớn để uống rượu, thế thì làm sao mà họ có thể cho phép cậu ấy bán đi mạng sống của mình cho họ được. Nó có cảm giác thật sai trái, như loại cảm giác luôn đi theo cái nghề này nhưng chưa bao giờ như cậy cả.

“Giờ mình nhận cả con nít vào băng luôn hả, Jordan? Nó còn trẻ măng kia mà!”

Nét mặt của Aleks thay đổi, bờ môi của cậu ấy cong xuống cau có hơn cả trước, cả lông mày cậu ấy cũng vậy, và nó khiến cậu ấy trông thật tức giận, hoặc bỡ ngỡ. James chợt muốn so sánh cậu ấy với một chú cún anh từng nuôi hồi còn nhỏ, giữa cách Immortal dường như muốn vùi mình vào chiếc áo hoodie cậu ta đang mặc, phiến vải như nuốt chửng cậu ta, và mái tóc dày cộm và mềm mại trên đầu. Cậu ta ở đó, với mái đầu bù xù của mình và đôi mắt to tròn và nâu sẫm, trông non nớt hơn James nhớ là Jordan đã bảo;  _ ‘nó gần hai chục tuổi rồi, và tao muốn mày đối xử tốt với nó, nghe không James?’ _

“Đâu phải ai cũng già đâu,” Immortal lên tiếng, giọng trầm thấp và khàn khàn từ việc ít nói, và một ánh nhìn không thể bỏ lỡ được lướt sang Jordan để nhấn mạnh ý của cậu ta. Trong khóe mắt mình, James có thể thấy nụ cười của Jordan nhạt dần khỏi mặt, hai mũi giày chà xát vào nhau.

“Tao đổi ý rồi,” James nói, quan sát ánh mắt của Aleks chập chờn trong một giây, như thể cậu ta đang đợi bị đuổi đi. “Tao thích nó đó, cho nó vào băng đi.”

Jordan trông nhẹ nhõm, bởi vì James thường khó tạo ấn tượng hơn những người khác, và Aleks bật cười. Kiểu, ngửa đầu lại một chút và mở miệng to thấy hết cả răng, và James từng thấy qua người khác cười nhiều lần rồi, chân thật và mỏng manh, nhưng có gì đó về tiếng cười kia khiến anh rung động. Cách Aleks khép kín hai mắt, nếp nhăn hình thành ở hai khóe mắt, và áo len của cậu ấy lay động trên cơ thể khi cậu ấy cười. Và, được rồi, cậu ấy còn trẻ lắm và có lẽ vẫn còn non với cái nghề này, nhưng James không thể nghĩ ra được một lý do chính đáng để bảo Jordan từ chối cậu ấy. James đã nửa phần phải lòng Aleks trước khi anh biết cậu ấy rõ hơn cái tên Immortal, rõ hơn một thằng nhóc móc túi với đôi tay luôn giấu kín trong túi quần, rõ hơn cả dáng vẻ bất mãn luôn hiện rõ trên gương mặt cậu ấy.

James cố giữ khoảng cách, tự nhủ rằng anh có thể tập trung vào công việc và giúp tìm thêm những phi vụ mới, nhưng chuyện đó nói thì dễ hơn làm.

Trong phi vụ không chính thức đầu tiên cùng với Aleks, cậu ấy bị vướng vào một mảnh gai và áo len trên người bị xé một lỗ to, khiến cậu ấy quát lên một tiếng “đệt!” thật giận dữ trong khi James đừng nhìn cách đó hơn một mét. Aleks cởi bỏ cái áo len khi họ trở về văn phòng nhỏ xíu mà họ dùng làm căn cứ, và hình xăm trên hai tay của cậu ấy trông rất ấn tượng, và bất ngờ nữa. Cậu ấy nhìn rất ngầu như thế, James còn nhớ, và anh ném cho Aleks một chiếc áo hoodie cũ mà anh giữ trong phòng làm việc của mình phòng cho mấy trường hợp bất cẩn. Anh quan sát Aleks, mảnh mai và ốm yếu với làn da trắng bệch bên dưới chiếc áo thun và quần jean, và lý lẽ rằng đây có thể được tính là một trong những trường hợp đó.

Aleks đã trừng mắt như thể cậu ấy ngạc nhiên, nhìn xuống chiếc áo trong tay, rồi ngước đầu lên, nét mặt khó đọc. James đã quen với chuyện đó, chuyện ‘Aleks không chịu nói rõ ràng những thứ mình muốn’, và Aleks chậm chạp di chuyển tay mình để xem xét chiếc áo trong tay, giọng tĩnh lặng khi cậu ấy nói, “ừm, cảm ơn nha.” Chiếc áo quá to trên người cậu ấy, bởi vì cậu ấy quá bé nhỏ khiến cho thâm tâm anh chút đau nhói khi nghĩ tới chuyện sẽ dễ như thế nào để người khác vung tay bẻ gãy cậu ấy làm đôi, nhưng chiếc áo hoodie rất hợp với cậu ấy. Nó làm xù mái tóc cậu ấy lên theo một kiểu rất đáng yêu, để James ngồi yên trên ghế ở góc phòng không thể liếc mắt đi.

Chiếc áo hoodie đó rút cuộc suýt bị bắn thủng một lỗ chỉ vài tháng sau, sau khi Aleks bắt đầu dành mọi ngày trong đời mình dính chặt với James, dù cho là đi tập bắn hay trước những phi vụ, và trong lúc đó. James cố gắng, rất cố gắng, giữ khoảng cách của mình, biết rõ ràng gắn bó quá gần với bất kì ai trong cái nghề này—nếu có thể gọi nó là thế, lối sống thì nghe đúng hơn—sẽ luôn có cái kết không hậu.

Người ta giải nghệ, hay bị thương, hay tìm thấy thứ gì khác hay không một lần được nghe đến nữa. Trong những tình huống bất hạnh hơn, họ mất mạng; James đoán đó là cách mà anh sẽ ra đi, bị nổ tung hay bị bắn, trong một tình huống anh dũng và huy hoàng. Những ngày khác, anh nghĩ về chuyện cắt đứt liên lạc và trở về với mẹ mình, trước khi bà nghe được tin từ người khác là anh đã chết. Đôi lúc, anh nhớ rằng Jordan đã sống lâu hơn băng trước kia của nó, và James tự hỏi liệu lịch sử rồi sẽ lặp lại hay không, liệu cuối cùng họ đều tàn đời và Jordan lại phải bắt đầu lại từ đầu một lần nữa.

James không phải là loại người ích kỉ, nhưng anh đã từng để những người trong băng của mình bị bắn. Chưa bao giờ là phát chí tử, nhưng một viên đạn ghim trong vai hoặc đùi của họ, và anh thì đang đứng ở nơi nào đó đủ gần để chứng kiến nhưng không thể nhảy vào để cứu hay đỡ đạn cho họ. Cho đến khi Aleks, với mái tóc nâu bù xù và áo hoodie của James cùng quần jean và áo thun mỏng manh để lộ ra cậu ấy bé nhỏ đến dường nào. So sánh với James, Jordan và Dan, cậu ấy trông quá non nớt và mỏng manh, và James đang đứng đối diện với cậu ấy, cố không nghĩ về mọi thứ có thể trở tệ khi họ tiến hành một cuộc trao đổi với một băng khác trong thành phố.

Aleks bắt gặp anh đang nhìn và không chớp mắt nhìn anh trở lại, và James kìm nén nụ cười trên môi, đợi chờ Jordan nói tên Aleks và kéo sự chú ý của cậu ấy trở về cuộc trò chuyện.

Mỗi lần Jordan nhìn thấy họ với nhau, hay bắt gặp James nhìn chằm chằm Aleks từ phía bên kia căn phòng, nó luôn trông như nó biết điều gì đó mà họ không nhận ra được. Có lẽ đó là sự thật, James nghĩ, hoặc có lẽ nó chỉ bất ngờ rằng có một phần bên trong con người James không chỉ biết hét la và phá vỡ đồ đạt khi anh giận dữ; rằng anh cho Aleks mượn quần áo của mình và xoa xoa đầu cậu ấy, và đôi lúc bất chợt nhận ra bản thân đang dõi mắt nhìn theo Aleks như một bản năng. Điều đó không phải mang ý nghĩa gì cả, thật đấy, và James biết điều đó.

“Tao sẽ đi hướng này với thằng Aron,” Jordan nói, chỉ tay vào bản đồ của một tòa nhà. “Tụi tao sẽ lo liệu vụ trao đổi trong khi Joe ngồi đợi trong xe và theo dõi mọi thứ. James và Aleks, tụi bây nghĩ tụi bây làm hỗ trợ nổi không?”

“Nổi chứ,” Aleks trả lời, nhìn vào mắt James một vài giây để nhận sự đồng thuận của anh. “Vậy tụi mình sẽ mang theo súng hay chỉ nhảy thẳng vào hứng đạn thôi?”

James không chú ý tới phần còn lại của cuộc trò chuyện, để cho Aleks bàn luận với Jordan một vài phút trước khi họ phải lấy đồ từ xe cùng với Joe và tiến vào tòa nhà. Băng kia tới giờ hẳn đang đợi họ bên trong, không trang bị vũ khí nhưng có lính gác, và mặc dù Jordan thích những cuộc trao đổi như thế này diễn ra với ít bạo lực nhất có thể, nó hẳn phải ngu mới không biết cận trọng một chút.

James ném cho Aleks khẩu súng, nhìn cậu ấy đút súng vào lưng quần của mình trước khi kéo dây kéo áo khoác của mình— _của_ James—lên. Có thứ gì đó rất thu hút về cách cậu ấy di chuyển, cẩn thận và đầy toan tính nhưng vẫn vụng về. Với đôi tay cậu ấy di chuyển quá nhanh để bộ não có thể bắt kịp, đôi chân gõ nhịp trên sàn nhà mà bản thân không hề hay biết; đến giờ thì James đã quen với việc đó, nhưng anh vẫn không quen được việc bản thân làm quen với bất cứ thứ gì như vậy. Anh đặc biệt không sẵn sàng đứng đó ở giữa bãi đỗ xe trống không của băng đối thủ và nghĩ về chuyện bằng lòng làm việc này suốt hết quãng đời còn lại của mình, miễn sao anh có Aleks bên cạnh.

Ý nghĩ đó khiến anh ngập ngừng không yên. Khiến anh luồn tay vào mái tóc vừa cắt ngắn của mình vài trăm lần trong một phút, bởi vì chỉ mới vài giờ trước anh còn nghĩ đến chuyện bỏ về nhà với mẹ mình. Không phải vĩnh viễn, không hẳn, nhưng ít nhất vài ngày thôi, hay vài tuần nếu mẹ anh muốn và anh có thể yêu cầu thời gian nghỉ phép nếu Jordan không cần anh làm cùng một phi vụ. Nhưng rồi, Aleks lại đến bên cạnh anh, như thể họ có một lực kéo tự nhiên và cậu ấy không thế kiềm mình được, và James bất chợt cố nhớ ra rằng từ lúc nào mà họ trở nên gắn kết như thế này. Có thứ gì đó về Aleks, mái tóc nâu dài và áo len quá cỡ, và cách cậu ấy bật cười khi cậu ấy gặp chuyện gì đó vui. Anh không thể nào từ bỏ những thứ đó được, không thể làm thế mà không nhận biết rằng đó là lần cuối cùng anh được nhìn thấy Aleks.

Trở nên gần gũi, thích một người quá nhiều, là những lý do khiến James bị ăn một viên đạn vào người và máu đổ thành ao dưới cơ thể anh, với tiếng Aleks kêu “James!” hoảng loạn trong tai anh. Viên đạt ghim sâu trong đùi anh, thật đau đớn, và Aleks níu chặt lấy chiếc áo khoác James đang mặc, giọng nói nghe xa vời và nhạt nhòa khi cậu ấy hét, “Viên đạn đó là cho tao mà!” Cậu ấy đang bực, lời nói nghẹn ngào và ngỡ ngàng, mái tóc phủ vào mặt và đôi môi hé mở như thể cậu ấy muốn nói thêm gì nữa.

James nhớ bản thân thốt được dăm ba lời mỏng manh, “Khỏi cảm ơn nha, Aleksandr,” trong khi Aleks tiến lại gần hơn nữa, sự trống rỗng vô tận thường lệ hằn trong ánh mắt cậu ấy chuyển biến thành sự lo âu, sáng ngời và quặn thắt trái tim James khi anh nhìn thấy nó. Aleks di chuyển, rời ánh mắt khỏi James, và hét gọi Jordan đang ở tầng dưới, lời nói nghe thật thô rát và nghẹn ngào khi phát ra khỏi miệng cậu ấy. Viên đạn trong người anh đau lắm, đau nhiều lắm, nhưng nghĩ về hình dáng Aleks nhỏ bé và yếu ớt đến dường nào, về chuyện người khác có thể dễ dàng bẻ cậu ấy làm đôi, và kể cả với hàm răng nghiến chặt và đôi tay của Aleks thấm đầy máu của mình, anh không màng bận tâm đến cảm giác hối tiếc vì đã đẩy Aleks ra khỏi đường đạn.

Aleks giận anh suốt mấy tuần sau đó, loại giận dữ khiến cậu ấy tránh né anh dưới mọi hình thứ, và cố ý đẩy anh sang một bên khi James đang đứng ở khung cửa. Nhưng mà, Aleks từ bỏ chuyện đó mười ba ngày sau, tiến về phía James khi họ cuối cùng cũng có giây phút riêng tư và đặt cả hai tay lên ngực anh và đẩy anh đi. Cậu ấy đang cố tỏ ra khó chịu, nhưng James biết rõ hơn, biết rằng đây là cách cậu ấy nói rằng cậu ấy lo lắng lắm và James đã không nên làm như vậy.

Aleks đẩy, rồi đẩy, và James nắm lấy tay của cậu ấy trong tay mình, trừng mắt nhìn trong khi Aleks thở gấp, mái tóc và gương mặt ướt đẫm vì cơn mưa. Nét mặt cậu ấy hòa dịu đi, chuyển biến thành buồn bực, và James đợi cậu ấy lên tiếng trước, hoặc cố đẩy anh đi thêm nữa. Anh sẽ cho phép cậu ấy, không nghĩ ngợi gì, nhưng đùi anh thét gào dưới cơn đau nhói khi chỉ đứng đó. Bị bắn thì đau lắm, và phải chịu đựng cơn đau theo sau cũng không dễ dàng gì hơn, cho đến khi James nhận ra rằng nếu anh không đã đẩy cậu ấy đi, Aleks sẽ là người phải chịu đựng cơn đau này, hoặc viên đạn ấy là một phát chí tử, và bỗng nhiên mọi thứ trở nên dễ dàng hơn.

“Mày đã nghĩ gì vậy hả?” Aleks nghẹn ngào lên tiếng, nhìn bàn tay của James cuốn chặt quanh cổ tay mình đủ để giữ cậu ấy đứng yên, nhưng không quá chặt để cậu ấy không thể rút tay lại và bỏ đi mất nếu cậu ấy muốn. “Tao hỏi thật đấy, James. Mày đã nghĩ cái đéo gì vậy hả?”

“Tao đã nghĩ một là mày, hai là tao,” James nói, và cảm thấy Aleks thả lỏng từ cách đôi tay của cậu ấy trở nên nặng nề hơn trong bàn tay anh. “Thế là tao chọn tao thôi, Aleksandr.”

“Mày không có quyền được quyết,” Aleks mắng, cuối cùng cũng chịu nhìn vào mắt James, gương mặt cậu ấy trắng bệch cùng đôi mắt đỏ hoen.

James biết mình không nên tập trung vào cơn giận của Aleks, đã được nghe từ Jordan về chuyện Aleks buồn bực và lo lắng như thế nào, và không một lần James chần chừ  để nghĩ ngợi về sự thành thật trong lời nói của nó. Anh biết Aleks lo lắng lắm, bởi vì nếu Aleks đã là người bị bắn, anh hẳn cũng sẽ rất lo về cậu ấy. Anh biết rằng đó là luật lệ giữa họ, rằng mình phải lo lắng khi người khác gần gũi với mình bị thương, nhất là trong cuộc sống này của họ. James cũng lo lắm chứ, đó là lý do tại sao anh làm chuyện mình đã làm, và anh đã nghe thấy tiếng cách từ khẩu súng và ý nghĩ duy nhất trong đầu anh trong lúc đó là phải cứu lấy Aleks. Thế nên, theo bản năng tự nhiên như hơi thở, anh đã làm thế; nhìn qua Aleks với mái tóc nâu xoăn tít quanh tai, đầu lưỡi lộ ra khỏi miệng trong khi cậu ấy cố gỡ kẹt cho khẩu súng của mình, và di chuyển khỏi chỗ trú để đỡ cho cậu ấy trước khi anh kịp nghĩ ngợi gì về chuyện đó.

Sau khi bị bắn, Jordan chủ yếu cho James nhiệm vụ theo dõi, một lời ‘bởi vì tao không muốn chuyện như thế xảy ra thêm lần nữa’ không thành tiếng giữa họ, và Aleks cũng luôn ở cạnh anh. Họ sẽ ngồi trong một chiếc xe hay một căn phòng đối diện với một người hay một nơi họ đang theo dõi, và Aleks sẽ đặt khẩu súng bên cạnh người, ôm chặt đầu gối vào ngực, và nhìn ra ngoài khung cửa sổ. Và James sẽ ngồi đối diện với cậu ấy, chân sải thẳng, và ánh mắt quan sát Aleks. Lần đầu tiên họ cùng nhau làm một nhiệm vụ như thế này, Aleks đã thức trắng đêm, và James không biết có phải là do cậu ấy muốn trông coi James sau mọi thứ đã xảy ra.

Một khi họ đã làm nhiệm vụ được một vài lần, họ quyết định ngủ theo ca, và Aleks sẽ nằm cạnh James và ngủ với đầu mình gối trên người anh. James sẽ không chớp mắt mà mình vào sự duyên dáng và an hòa trên gương mặt cậu ấy, và tập trung ghi nhớ cả khuôn mặt của cậu ấy phòng khi có lúc anh cần phải nhớ đến nó. Đường nét của Aleks ít nhăn nhó hơn khi cậu ấy ngủ, cặp chân mày nhăn lại một chút nhưng không như thường lệ, chân mi của cậu ấy sẫm màu so với làn da trắng tinh trên má cậu ấy, và những vết nhăn và sẹo nhỏ bé trên da cậu ấy vì phải trưởng thành quá nhanh.

Vào những ngày đó, James sẽ lướt một ngón tay qua trán của Aleks để vén tóc của cậu ấy sang một bên, những lọn tóc ngắn và mềm mại che khuất đi khuôn mặt của cậu ấy. Những ngày đầu tiên, cậu ấy chần chừ ngủ không yên, luôn miệng xin lỗi khi cậu ấy bật tỉnh với nửa thân nằm trong lòng James, nhưng sau một khoảng thời gian thì cậu ấy cố ý nằm gần hơn khi cậu ấy muốn ngủ. James đã quen với hơi ấm, với cảm giác có Aleks bên cạnh và cơ thể áp gần với anh, và không biết được liệu đây có phải là thứ bạn bè làm với nhau hay không. Đa phần thì, trước Aleks, James có làm cùng nhiệm vụ theo dõi với Joe, và họ sẽ chơi điện tử trên điện thoại riêng của họ và cười đùa với những thứ họ còn nhớ từ thời trung học. Đó mới là tình bạn; thứ này với Aleks là thứ gì đó James vẫn còn đang cố đặt tên cho.

James đã thích gọi người khác là bạn của anh, bởi vì như thế có cảm giác chân thật hơn dùng một từ mà anh không chắc là cảm giác thật của mình. Nhưng mà, Aleks say ngủ cạnh anh, nón len muốn rơi khỏi đầu và bờ má đặt trên vai James, và James không thể tìm một từ nào khác để tả được thứ này. Aleks, luôn luôn ở đủ gần để anh chạm đến được, một hiện diện vĩnh hằng trong cuộc đời của James mà anh không thể tưởng tượng được cảnh thức dậy một ngày và không tìm thấy đâu nữa. Anh có thể thấy nó phản chiếu trong ánh mắt của Aleks, sự biết ơn vì anh đã ở đó, cách mà họ không cần phải nói nên lời để biến nó thành sự thật, để James có thể cảm thấy nó và biết được nó.

Aleks, ngón tay dịu dàng cuộn lại trong giấc ngủ, đặt yên trong lòng mình, và một ngón tay quấn quanh ngón cái của James. Ngón tay rất nhẹ nhàng nên dường như anh không cảm thấy được, chỉ đủ để James nhìn nó suốt mấy phút, trái tim đập nhanh, trước khi tựa đầu mình lên đỉnh đầu của Aleks. Giọng nói của anh, ít được dùng tới và vương vấn đầy giấc ngủ, sợ hãi: “Tao yêu mày lắm đó, đồ ngốc.”

Những từ nên có cảm giác như thế giới của James đang rạn vỡ xung quanh anh, nên khiến anh trở nên sợ hãi đến mức muốn đẩy Aleks khỏi người anh bởi vì không có gì về chuyện này là đúng cả, là được cho phép cả. Nhưng mà, không có gì trở nên khác biệt hết, kể cả khi James nghe thấy tiếng thở nhẹ nhàng từ bộ đàm của mình và nhớ ra rằng Joe đang trông chừng bọn họ. Kể cả khi anh nghe thấy  _ thằng bạn thân  _ của mình, mệt mỏi nhưng tốt bụng, nói với anh rằng anh cứ ngủ đi nếu anh muốn, miễn sao anh cứ bật bộ đàm để Joe có thể liên lạc ngay khi có nguy hiểm. James có thể nghe thấy nụ cười trong giọng nói của Joe, có thể cảm thấy hơi ấm trên má mình, và cảm ơn cậu ấy. Vì đã cho phép anh được ngủ và vì đã không nói gì về lời thổ lộ của anh với Aleks vẫn đang ngáy ngủ.

Aleks, người mà James yêu, áp chặt cạnh người anh trong khi James cố ngủ, tập trung vào hơi thở của Aleks và ngón tay giật giật của cậu ấy quanh ngón tay anh.

“Mày phải dừng lại đi,” Jordan sẽ nói, lúc James ăn được nửa phần cơm trưa của mình trong khi Aleks cười vì thứ gì đó Aron đã nói, đôi mắt nhắm chặt. Nó nói thêm một lần nữa, khi nó đưa anh bộ kế hoạch cho một phi vụ và James đang quá tập trung vào Aleks đứng cách đó vài mét để có thể nghe thấy thứ Jordan đang muốn nói. Thật là may mắn vì mọi người ai cũng quá tập trung vào việc riêng của mình để chú ý thấy, mọi người trừ Jordan, không một chút do dự khi nó nói với James là anh  _ không thể _ . Đứng lấp ló bên trên chỗ James đang ngồi, cúi đầu nhìn anh, một nụ cười thương xót, và: “Mày biết là mày không thể làm thế mà, James.”

Một vài tuần sau đó, tóc của James dài được hơn một chút, thấm đẫm nước mưa, và Aleks nhỏ bé đứng trước mặt anh. James nói rằng, “Bỏ đi thôi, Aleksandr! Bỏ đi, tao với mày. Tụi mình có thể—mình có thể bỏ đi, quên hết mấy chuyện này. Hãy bỏ đi thôi, được chứ? Đi với tao nè.” Thế rồi, Aleks, chân mày cong xuống, hai tay đưa ra để nhẹ nhàng đặt lên cánh tay James, giọng nói ngỡ ngàng khi cậu ấy nói, “Mày đang nói cái đéo gì vậy hả?” Nhưng mà, James đã biết Aleks sẽ đi cùng anh đến bất cứ nơi đâu, và ngược lại anh cũng thế, và anh sẽ ở lại bất kể bao lâu Aleks cần nhưng họ cần phải bỏ đi thôi. Đi đến bất cứ đâu, sống cuộc sống bình thường và thành lập một băng mới,  _ bất cứ thứ gì. _

Mọi thứ đang tiến triển tốt được một lần, với khoảng tiền giữa họ để kiếm một chỗ to hơn, tốt hơn, và những phi vụ lớn thành công trọn vẹn, và James và Aleks lên kế hoạch bỏ đi, và mọi thứ đang tiến triển tốt. Cho đến khi một vụ trao đổi trở tệ, một chấn thương trên lưng, một chiếc xe tẩu thoát cách quá xa để họ có thể chạy tới mà không bị bắn trúng, Aleks và nụ cười ấm áp của cậu ấy, và tòa nhà sụp đổ lên thứ gần nhất với tình yêu mà James từng được biết.

Và, nỗi sầu quá nặng nề nó có cảm giác như nó đang xé nát James từ trong ra ngoài, quá đau đớn khiến anh trả tiền điện thoại cho Aleks nhiều năm sau chỉ để có thể gọi cho cậu ấy và nghe giọng cậu ấy nói, và nhắn tin cho cậu ấy vào những ngày không đẹp dù biết rõ rằng cậu ấy sẽ không trả lời.

Thế rồi, Aleks, mái tóc vàng nhưng quen thuộc, bước thẳng trở vào cuộc đời của James.

_ Aleks—  _

.

“James ơi?”

Bên ngoài trời đã sáng, tỏa nắng màu cam và hồng vào phòng ngủ tối tăm của James, khiến anh ngước nhìn con người đứng cạnh mình. Mái tóc của Aleks rồi xù trong giấc ngủ, hai quầng thâm bên dưới đôi mắt mệt mỏi, và James thức giấc đủ để nhận thấy bàn tay Aleks đang đặt trên vai mình. Chăn của anh đã rơi xuống sàn, một điều James nhận ra khi đưa tay định đắp nó lên người mình, và Aleks tiến tới gần hơn, hơi thở ấm áp trong cơn rét của căn phòng.

“Hình như mày gặp ác mộng hả?” cậu ấy nói, gần như thì thầm trong sự yên lặng của buổi sáng. “Tao định để mày ngủ luôn, nhưng mà, uh—mày gọi tên tao, nên tao nghĩ nên đánh thức mày dậy. Mày không sao chứ?”

Có thứ gì đó như tội lỗi trong lời nói của cậu ấy, chiếc áo từ khi nãy vẫn còn mặc trên người nhưng vì không có chăn che nên James nhận thấy chiếc quần cũ của mình trên chân cậu ấy thay vì chiếc quần jean cậu ấy đã mặc tới đây. Cậu ấy trông mệt lắm nhưng vẫn rất điển trai trong ánh ban mai, và James không cần phải nhìn đồng hồ để biết mình chỉ ngủ được hai mươi phút là nhiều nhất. Anh ghét ác mộng lắm, nhưng chúng thường tệ hơn khi anh chỉ có một mình và mắc kẹt bên trong tâm trí của mình, khi thằng bạn thường hay ám ảnh giấc mơ của anh bất chợt sống lại và đang đánh thức anh dậy.

Ein đang nằm ngủ ở dưới chân giường, không màng để ý đến chuyện đang xảy ra, và Aleks lướt nhìn sang chỗ con cún đang nằm khi cậu ấy bắt gặp James quan sát con bé. Một phần trong James muốn—cần phải—đưa tay ra và kéo thử một lọn tóc của Aleks chỉ để chắc chắn rằng cậu ấy đang thật sự ở đây, không phải là một loại ảo giác nào đó hoặc một giấc mơ xuyên thực hoặc ảo ảnh tuyệt vọng của bản thân anh. Và vì vậy, anh đã làm thế, đưa tay mình ra để đẩy tay của Aleks khỏi vai mình, lòng tay họ vào với nhau và mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng khi Aleks nhìn chằm chằm như cậu ấy cũng bất ngờ.

“Mày gặp ác mộng nhiều lắm à?” Aleks hỏi, tĩnh lặng, và bóp chặt tay James một lần. “Tao đôi lúc cũng gặp ác mộng. Đa phần là về chuyện chết đi, kiểu chết thật đấy, mày biết không. Nói thật là chúng rất là đáng sợ.”

James quan sát Aleks nhìn xuống đôi tay của họ, một cái chạm dịu dàng, và được nhìn rõ cậu ấy lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm. Aleks đã chết rồi, tâm trí anh gợi nhắc, hay cậu ấy đã từng như thế, và bây giờ thì lại không, và cậu ấy có lẽ sẽ muốn rời đi sau chuyện này bởi vì cậu ấy cũng đâu đã từng muốn trở về lại đây ngay từ đầu đâu. Nhưng mà, có một nụ cười nhỏ nhoi hiện hình nơi khóe miệng của Aleks và James nghĩ rằng cậu ấy sẽ ở lại, mong rằng cậu ấy sẽ ở lại. Kể cả khi Aleks đã trưởng thành hơn và không còn là vị Immortal mà James từng biết đến, hay cậu Aleks nhỏ bé với những chiếc áo hoodie quá cỡ và mái tóc bù xù, mà chỉ đơn giản là Aleks thôi. Cậu ấy khác biệt lắm, nhưng cậu ấy trông sắc sảo hơn như thế.

Aleks này, với mái tóc vàng và bộ râu lưa thưa trên cằm, lướt mắt lên nhìn James trong tò mò, đợi chờ một câu trả lời. Bàn tay của họ dần ấm lên, Aleks đang mặc quần của James, James không thể hít thở đủ lâu để suy nghĩ về cảm giác vô thực của giây phút này. James của nhiều năm trước, hoặc chỉ ba tuần trước thôi, sẽ sẵn sàng bỏ mạng đổi lấy Aleks, trưởng thành và to tướng hơn nhưng vẫn trông thật nhỏ bé và ngây thơ trên giường của James. James đã từng yêu cậu ấy, cậu Aleks chưa đầy hai mươi mốt tuổi mà anh sẵn lòng thừa nhận rằng mình yêu cậu ấy bởi vì đó đã là sự thật.  _ Vẫn  _ là sự thật. Có lẽ vẫn còn đôi điều cần phải giải quyết, thứ tình cảm này.

“Ừ, có một chút,” James thú thật, nuốt khan cơn lửa vô hình trong cuống họng anh. “Nhiều giấc mơ về bạn bè của tao mất mạng lắm, như Trevor hay Brett nè. Sau tất cả, tao cứ nghĩ như vậy cũng bình thường thôi nhỉ? Ác mộng về mấy thứ này, và những thứ đã xảy ra trong quá khứ mà tao không quên được, và—”

“Mày mơ về tao à?” Aleks hỏi, và giọng nói của cậu ấy, cùng cả bàn tay cậu ấy trong tay James, rung bắn lên.

Một phần trong James muốn nói rằng tất nhiên là có, bởi vì anh không thể nhớ được lần cuối cùng anh không đặt đầu xuống gối và không bị quấy rầy bởi ý nghĩ của mình. Từng đêm, về thân thể của Aleks bị bỏ rơi dưới đống đổ nát, và James phải uống biết bao nhiêu rượu để giấc ngủ chịu tới tìm anh suốt cả mấy tháng trời theo sau đó, vác mặt tới công sở cùng Jordan trong bộ đồ anh đã mặc hai ngày trước. Thế nên, ừ, tất nhiên là anh đã mơ về Aleks. Suốt một năm trời đó là tất cả những gì anh có thể nghĩ đến, với Joe và Aron kéo anh đi hướng này rồi hướng kia, từng người trong số họ đều có cách chia buồn khác nhau. Nhớ đến nó đau lắm, nhớ rằng James đã không thể cứu lấy Aleks, rằng anh đã làm cho một người mình yêu quý thất vọng.

“Mày muốn tao nói gì đây hả, Aleksandr?” anh nói, và có một khía cạnh trong giọng nói của anh mà anh suýt muốn nó tan biến đi. “Tất nhiên là tao đã mơ về mày rồi, thằng chó. Mày đã  _ chết  _ đó.”

Aleks hít vào một hơi gay gắt, một tiếng huýt sáo vô tình luồn quá bờ môi, và cậu ấy trông thành thật xin lỗi, lời nói vỡ vụn khi cậu ấy lên tiếng, “Vậy cũng đúng thôi, tao đoán là bản thân cứ nghĩ là mày đã quên đi và sống tiếp rồi, mày biết không? Sau khi tao chết, tao cứ tưởng có lẽ mày sẽ bỏ Jordan và tự mình sống sót thật tốt, và mày sẽ không cần tao nữa. Và, mày không cần tao thật mà. Mày sống một mình vẫn tốt thôi, và tao tự hào cho mày vì điều đó, và tao xin lỗi.” Cậu ấy nhắm mắt lại, và James không cần phải nhìn để biết cậu ấy trông như thế nào, có thể nhớ rõ từng chi tiết gương mặt của cậu ấy dường như hoàn hảo. “Mày vẫn còn đang đau lòng vì tao, James à, làm sao mà tao có thể lộ diện mà nói cho mày biết là tao còn sống được đây?”

“Tao đã yêu mày lắm đó, thằng quỷ,” James thổ lộ. Là lỡ miệng thôi, lời nói dồn dập vào khoang miệng anh bởi những ngón tay của Aleks luồn qua khẽ tay anh và ánh ban mai tỏa sáng trên mái tóc vàng của cậu ấy, và James thật sự yêu cậu ấy lắm. Anh định sẽ cho cậu ấy biết, vào một thời điểm nào đó, nhưng anh chưa từng có cơ hội đó. Nhưng mà, bây giờ thì Aleks thật ấm áp và mỏng manh, và nó gợi James nhớ quá nhiều đến những lúc họ áp sát nhau vào những đêm làm nhiệm vụ theo dõi. Nó đau lắm, chỉ trong trái tim anh, và anh thổ lộ không phải bởi vì anh không biết nghĩ ngợi, mà bởi vì anh đã nghĩ ngợi quá nhiều.

“Gì cơ?” Aleks hỏi nhỏ, sự bối rối hiện rõ trên gương mặt vẫn chưa hẳn tỉnh giấc. Sau một vài giây thì lời nói dần thấm vào tâm trí, và cậu ấy cúi đầu và bật cười, một tiếng cười nhỏ bé, khàn khàn mà James đã nhớ biết bao nhiêu.

“Đúng đó,” James nói, bởi vì anh không biết phải trả lời làm sao đây. Làm sao để nói rằng Aleks đã chết ngay đúng lúc James nhận ra rằng mình đang yêu cậu ấy, và trái tim anh vụn vỡ đến mức anh cứ tưởng rằng mình cũng sắp chết theo. Giờ thì nó có cảm giác thật khác, vừa tốt vừa xấu, và James để tay mình thả lỏng trên tấm đệm khi Aleks buông nó ra để vùi đầu vào tay mình.

Trời đang dần sáng, chuông báo thức của James chắc chỉ còn một tiếng nữa thì sẽ kêu lên, và anh đang tỉnh giấc ngồi trên giường cạnh Aleks. Đã có những ngày tệ hơn, những ngày mà anh không thể bước xuống khỏi giường cho dù anh có cố gắng đến bao nhiêu, hay những lần sau khi ai đó chết hay bỏ đi và Trevor sẽ ghé qua để chắc chắn rằng anh ăn uống đầy đủ và họ sẽ cùng xem một bộ phim, và sau khi Trevor bỏ về thì James sẽ ngủ trên ghế dài mặc cho lưng anh đau nhói. Có những ngày chắc chắn tệ hơn hẳn những ngày khác, và James vẫn còn đang quyết định xem ngày hôm nay đứng ở đâu trong danh sách từ tốt đến xấu.

“Đó là lý do tại sao mày muốn bỏ đi à?”

James hít vào một hơi, cho phép hơi thở thoát ra khi anh nói, “Một phần thôi. Thằng Jordan nó biết, bởi vì nó có mắt nhìn đời tinh lắm, nhưng tao không thể thích mày như thế được. Không thể nếu nó vẫn còn ở quanh để quan sát. Còn những lý do khác nữa, tất nhiên, nhưng mọi thứ tao làm là vì mày cả, Aleksandr. Mọi thứ. Rồi mày chết đi rồi tao ôm sầu suốt một thời gian dài, và tao vẫn không biết mày đang làm gì ở đây đây. Làm bạn với Trevor, tìm công việc, khi mày vẫn còn ý định bỏ đi ngay khi có thể.”

“James, tao—” cậu ấy trả lời, và chuyển người đến gần hơn. Cậu ấy trông quen thuộc hơn khi ở gần như thế này, và nếu mái tóc vàng kia chuyển thành màu nâu thì cậu ấy hẳn không khác gì Immortal khi xưa. Cậu ấy đã trưởng thành, nhưng không nhiều như James nghĩ trong ba năm qua, với giọng nói vẫn như cũ và gương mặt của cậu ấy, và cái chạm của cậu ấy vẫn dịu dàng và e thẹn như James còn nhớ. “Tao không định đi đâu cả.”

James muốn tin cậu ấy, anh muốn lắm, nhưng đã có quá nhiều người đều hứa hẹn với anh đủ thứ mà họ không hoàn thành được, và ý nghĩ thức dậy một ngày nào đó và Aleks lại biến mất rồi thì còn tệ hơn thế gấp vạn lần. Nó có cảm giác thật sai trái, khi giờ cậu ấy đã quay lại và James đang nhanh chóng làm quen với sự hiện diện của cậu ấy ở đây cạnh anh, trong phòng ngủ và cả cuộc đời của anh. Anh đã từng phải trải qua điều này một lần, một thứ gì đó quen thuộc, rồi James phải nhìn Aleks bước vào một nơi mà cậu ấy không bước ra trở lại. Tìm ra được cậu ấy đã tự nguyện bỏ đi, chỉ gói ghém đồ đạc của mình rồi bỏ đi mất, có thể sẽ giết chết James nhiều hơn biết được rằng cậu ấy đã không thèm tìm đến anh.

“Chứng minh đi,” James run giọng ra lệnh.

Aleks ngước mắt nhìn, và nhìn thêm chút nữa, rồi bàn tay của cậu ấy ấm áp đặt trên má James, cọ xát vào bộ râu của anh. Việc này lạ lắm, nhưng nó có cảm giác đúng đắn theo một cách mà James không thể tả được, không thể khi ánh mắt của anh đã thích nghi hơn với ánh nắng nhẹ nhàng và có thể thấy gương mặt của Aleks rạng ngời khi cậu ấy nghiêng tới, di chuyển đến gần hơn rồi dừng lại chỉ vài centimét cách mặt James. James dường như phải lé mắt để nhìn cậu ấy, nhưng Aleks nghiêng đầu mình sang một bên và chạm trán họ vào với nhau, và James dường như theo bản năng mà nhắm mắt lại.

“Tao cũng đã yêu mày nữa,” Aleks thì thầm, và trái tim James đập mạnh đến mức anh băn khoăn không biết Aleks có nghe được nó hay không. “Nếu nó làm chuyện đỡ hơn được tí nào thì tao cũng đã thật sự yêu mày lắm, James à.”

“Im đi—”

“Tao nói thật đó,” Aleks ngắt lời anh, nâng đầu lên để nhè nhẹ cọ xát mũi họ vào với nhau trước khi trở về vị trí cũ, cho phép James nâng một tay để nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy áo của Aleks khi cậu ấy tựa người vào anh. “Tao đã thật sự yêu mày lắm, và tao đã sẵn sàng đi theo mày đến bất cứ nơi đâu mà mày muốn. Mày đã cứu mạng tao và đó là khi tao biết tại sao tao lại lo lắng quá nhiều về bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra với mày, và tao tưởng có lẽ xao lãng bản thân sẽ làm chuyện dễ dàng hơn nhưng lại không thành công. Tao chỉ không thể nào mà  _ không  _ yêu mày được.”

Aleks hôn James, đầu của James đẩy xuống gối, và anh ngỡ ngàng đến mức trong một lúc anh quên mất phải thở làm sao. Anh vẫn còn áp sát Aleks, thân thể quá vừa vặn trên người James khiến anh cảm thấy như cậu ấy được tạo ra cho anh, và tay của anh vẫn còn nắm chặt lấy áo của Aleks, tâm trí ra lệnh cho anh hãy di chuyển đi nhưng cơ thể lại không vâng lời. Anh cảm thấy mắc kẹt, quá chôn vùi trong cảm giác đúng đắn của chuyện đang xảy ra; cảm giác dường như xa lạ với James của nhiều năm trước với bao nhiêu tình cảm chan chứa dành cho Aleks, với bao nhiêu mơ ước cho chuyện này xảy ra. James đã luôn tưởng tượng lúc đó là đang ở giữa một phi vụ, hay sau đó, hay giữa một cuộc vật lộn đùa cợt mà họ thường có trong phòng của James ở công sở nhỏ bé khi xưa của họ. Một giây phút mà không thể nào không chạm môi được, và họ sẽ hôn và nó sẽ không hoàn hảo nhưng nó sẽ là Aleks và như thế thôi thì cũng đủ rồi.

“James?”

Aleks, rút người lại với đôi mắt lo lắng và trông như có lẽ cậu ấy đã đọc sai tín hiệu. James bóp chặt tay mình trong áo của cậu ấy và kéo cậu ấy xuống trở lại, tập trung vào Aleks áp chặt cơ thể vào James, một âm thanh vô danh thoát ra khỏi miệng cậu ấy mà James chưa từng nghe trước đây. Cậu ấy không có vị gì cả, nhưng cậu ấy có mùi như giấc ngủ và chăn nệm của James, và đẩy những nghi ngờ ra khỏi đầu mình để tập trung vào Aleks nằm trên anh, đôi môi di chuyển vụng về nhưng đầy toan tính trên môi James.

“Tao yêu mày,” James thì thầm khi Aleks di chuyển đi để cho phép họ không gian để hít thở, áp mặt mình vào góc cổ của James với một hơi thở run rẩy. “Kiểu, nhiều lắm đấy, Aleksandr.”

“Vậy à?” Aleks bật cười thật ấm áp. “Tao cũng yêu mày nữa.”

Bình minh rạng ngời xung quanh họ, móng vuốt của Ein sột soạt trên sàn nhà của James nơi đâu đó ở phía xa. Không có gì có cảm giác thật đúng đắn vào buổi sáng cả, và James biết rằng anh và Aleks sẽ phải nói về chuyện này cho đàng hoàng vào lúc nào đó bởi vì họ đã bỏ lỡ quá nhiều, nhưng bây giờ chuyện vẫn còn tốt. James đã tỉnh giấc và tràn đầy sức sống, và cái chạm của chạm Aleks lại quá ấm áp và tràn đầy yêu thương, tiếng cười của cậu ấy rạng rỡ trên vai James trong khi James luồn một tay vào mái tóc của Aleks. Mọi thứ rất hoàn hảo, họ thì hẳn là không, nhưng Aleks vẫn còn sống và hạnh phúc, và James đã tưởng tượng đến giây phút này quá nhiều lần để đột ngột quyết định rằng mình không muốn nó nữa.

Thế nên, anh nhẹ nhàng xoa vuốt tóc Aleks trong tay mình, nghĩ về thân thể tràn đầy hơi ấm của cậu ấy trên người anh. Nó đẹp lắm, ánh mặt trời tỏa sáng trên người Aleks, trên tường của James cạnh cậu ấy, và anh không biết sao mà anh lại may mắn đến vậy, nhưng anh sẽ cứ chấp nhận nó thôi. Nó ở đây chính là Aleks, không chết đi, và cũng yêu James như James yêu cậu ấy, và cả hai bọn họ ở bên nhau và cố hàn gắn tình bạn năm xưa mặc cho những chuyện đã xảy ra. Thành thật mà nói, James không thể tưởng tượng được đến chuyện không tha thứ cho Aleks; anh giận lắm, bị lừa dối nữa, nhưng anh đã luôn muốn chỉ có anh và Aleks vào phút cuối. Và, giờ thì chính là thời điểm đó đây, gần như thế.

Bấy nhiêu đó với anh là đủ rồi, trong lúc này thôi. Miễn sao anh còn có Aleks bên cạnh mình.

.

— _ fin. _


End file.
